The Filmmaker and the Asshole
by WrittenByTheInsaneFluba
Summary: Twenty-one-year-old Lacey Galloway just wanted to enjoy a nice, quiet vacation in the small island nation of Castorcene. Instead, she gets mixed up in a crazy adventure involving succession and corrupt Cabinet Ministers. Can she choose the right leader for this nation and save the lower-class? Jun/OC, based on SWD; My Sweet Prince. Rated T for language.
1. Mishaps

**So I got bored, and I wanted to write my own version of Shall We Date; My Sweet Prince. I plan on writing one story for each of the romance options, but I'm going to start out with Jun. So prepare to meet Lacey (the Filmmaker) as she goes on this crazy adventure with Jun (the Asshole).  
**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date games. I do own my OCs, and I will hit you with a Panasonic if you attempt to use Lacey without my permission. **_

* * *

"So I can't even record this?"

"No, Miss. It would violate security and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," the white-haired girl snorted. Twenty-one-year-old Lacey Galloway slumped back into her seat and rolled her green eyes. Her pale arms rested on her slightly-larger-than-average breasts that she noticed both of the secret servicemen in front of her glanced to at least once. Lacey glanced at the pretty golden bracelet inlaid with multiple jewels, all glittering and all probably very valuable. Though gorgeous, Lacey wanted nothing more than to chuck it out of the window and be rid of the annoyance. All she wanted to do was make a vacation movie and take some photos of the small but beautiful nation of Castorcene her mother raved about. Instead, gets her luggage stolen and she ends up in a limo with two creeps insisting she stole a bracelet she was only trying to return.

Thanks for the advice, mom.

"You seriously have no idea what it's like to be a film student and not be able to film something as unbelievable as this. Can't you make an exception?"

"No exceptions, especially to foreigners," the security guy snapped. Lacey rolled her eyes and snorted. _Dick..._ she thought. Suddenly the car came to a sudden halt, so much so that Lacey nearly flew from her seat. _Good thing I wore my seatbelt..._ she thought. The door opened and the two agents forced her out of the car. Her seatbelt dug into her chest and stomach for a few seconds until the two goons realized that Lacey was being a safe rider and wearing a seatbelt.

"So where are we?" Lacey asked as she stared at her surroundings. This wasn't at all what she was expecting. She was expecting to go to a prison or a court or some embassy. Instead she was at a very large, very gorgeous, palace. She was standing in front of a very expansive garden with flowers of every color and large fountains flowing with clear blue water. She wished she could use her camera; these would make great shots.

They never answered her question; they rushed her up to the palace. There was a large gate in front of them. The men spoke to the guards in what sounded like Hindi. The guards only nodded and opened the gates for Lacey and the two goons who were beginning to leave a permanent mark on her upper arms. Once inside the foyer, they met with a very nicely dressed butler. His hair was dark and he didn't look as if he could be a day over forty. He glared at Lacey with a stern, disapproving eye, hidden behind a monocle.

"I have been waiting for you," he said, his voice as stern as his glare. Lacey gulped and glanced over him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ivan. I am the head butler at this palace."

"Lacey. Lacey Galloway," Lacey responded. "Look, I don't what I did and I have no idea why I'm here, and-"

"His Majesty Tamir is dying to meet you," Ivan interrupted in a dry, uninterested tone. Lacey raised her dark eyebrows. "Please walk this way."

"His Ma- You mean..." Lacey let out an audible, annoyed groan. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me..."

"Miss Galloway, I would refrain from swearing from this point on," Ivan snapped. Lacey rolled her eyes for the eight billionth time that day as she followed Ivan though the labyrinth of hallways in the Castorcene palace. Eventually, they arrived to a large, grand throne room. On the ornate, golden throne sat a man that almost emitted power. He was calm, not trace of any emotion on his face. Suddenly Lacey was scared to death and was nearly frozen at her spot.

"Are you the thug who intends to overthrow my 800 year old family?"

"The fuck!?" Lacey shrieked. She then realized she swore in front of the King and her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"You are in front of the King. Behave yourself!" Ivan snapped. Lacey nodded silently with wide, fearful green eyes. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_... she thought. "The bracelet you carry is an heirloom of the royal family." Lacey timidly took the bracelet from her back messenger bag and pointed to it. "Yes, that bracelet. It has been lost for a few days now. Who knew a short little girl like you stole it."

"Hey! I take offence to that..." Lacey said. "First of all, I'm not that short or little. Second of all, I've been in this country for a total of three hours. How could I have stolen a bracelet from all the way in America?"

"Do not raise your voice," Ivan snapped once again. "If that is the case, then why do you carry the bracelet."

"Ivan, let the girl at least defend herself. You claim that you've only been in this country for three hours?"

"Yeah. I have my passport and plane ticket in my bag to prove it," Lacey said. Ivan gave her a once over and held out his hand. Lacey took out her passport and plane ticket. Ivan looked at the passport and paced in front of her as he read it.

"Lacey Terra Galloway, born March 9, 1992, resident of Los Angeles, California, USA. The picture matches and the plane ticket shows your departure date as the day after the bracelet went missing," Ivan said. He snapped the passport shut and hand it and the ticket back to Lacey. "But that still does not explain why you possess it now."

"Long story short, some fu- idiot stole my luggage. He dropped this bracelet. I picked it up and tried to turn it in, the cops spazzed out, and next thing I know I'm here." Ivan narrowed his eyes at Lacey.

"And why is it you came to Castorcene?"

"I heard it had a lot of good spots to shoot film and photos. I'm a film student, so..."

"I see..." the King muttered.

"Sounds plausible for something completely made up," Ivan said. Lacey glared that the butler.

"I'm not making this up. I _am _a film student, and I'm working on a project about other countries for a film on international economics, more specifically tourism. You saw my passport and my ticket date. How could I falsify that? I'm only good at recording things, not faking them." King Tamir sat in silence for many moments. Lacey could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She gulped as she looked between the butler who seemed to hate her and the King who had yet to show any emotion.

"Very well," he finally said. "I shall believe you, girl."

"Um, Lacey. My name's Lacey," she timidly corrected.

"However..."

"Shit." Ivan gave Lacey a harsh glare as she mentally slapped herself for swearing for the second time in the presence of a king.

"Would you like to be the 100th lady in my harem?" he asked. Lacey raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip, placed one hand on it.

"What?" Lacey questioned. That was just demeaning. Women were not sex objects and Lacey didn't approve of a single man keeping a harem of at least ninety-nine girls. Sure Lacey had a very active sex life, but that didn't mean she wanted to be reduced down to a court concubine.

"Your Highness," Ivan warned. The King laughed very loudly.

"Never mind," the King chuckled. Ivan sighed and shook his head.

"My liege does like his little jokes..." the butler turned to glare at Lacey. "The bracelet you carry is not just an ordinary bracelet."

"I guessed with all the sparkles." Ivan's glare shut Lacey up immediately and the Butler continued.

"The one who carries it has the right of succession to the throne." Lacey widened her eyes in shock. "Even if you stole it, the fact that you have it gives you that right."

"But... I couldn't... I was a straight C student in high school. Except for government. I had a D in that!"

"I've had the impression that you weren't the brightest student for some time now. I high doubt you'd be capable for the job." Lacey glared at Ivan. She had the feeling that she was going to hate this guy.

"Call my sons," the King commanded. Ivan nodded and bowed before turning around to fetch the King's sons. Lacey awkwardly looked around the room as the Ivan fetched the sons. She bit her lower lip and fiddled with her bracelet. The king looked down and noticed her barcode tattoo. "So what does the barcode mean?"

"Mainly a conversation starter. I got it a month after my 21st birthday," she replied.

"What's it for?"

"Pickle flavored vodka." The king let out a loud laugh and shook his head. Suddenly Ivan came back into the throne room with six men in tow. The first, a boy with reddish-brown hair and bright green eyes looked her up and down.

"Is this the girl that owns the bracelet?" he asked. The second, who had long maroonish hair that was braided down to her waist smirked and shook his head.

"She doesn't exactly look like the brightest on the block, does she?" he snickered. Lacey glared at him, resisting the urge to flick him off. The oldest looking, with cream colored curls looked at the one with the braid.

"Really? I think she looks pretty cute, actually," he said.

"In any case," the fourth, a blonde, official looking, son said, "it is clear that she holds the future of our country."

"Get off her back, okay?" the youngest, Asian-looking one snapped. "She looks frightened."

"Not really frightened... more confused and in shock than anything," Lacey added. The Indian one remained silent. Lacey supposed he wasn't much of a talker.

"These are the Princes, who each have the right of succession," Ivan explained. The King clapped his hands together and smiled.

"So there you have it! It's up to you to pick the next king!" Lacey looked at the King with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"But I've known these guys for two seconds. How the heck am I supposed to pick one to be the king! And don't say anything about language, Ivan, I censored myself this time!"

"Yes, it only took you four tries." Lacey glared at the butler and pursed her lips.

"There's no immediate hurry," the king reassured her. "You can stay here for a while. Use that time to pick a candidate."

"But I'm a film student who barely passed my government course. How am I supposed to make a decision like that alone?"

"Would you prefer to receive the punishment for theft?" Ivan questioned. Lacey hung her head.

"No..."

"Then it seems there's only one option," the King concluded. Lacey sighed and nodded her head. Looks like it was up to an inexperienced film student to pick out the king for a nation. She was going to make this a documentary. There was no way she couldn't document this.

"Can I at least make a documentary out of this?" The king nodded. Lacey smiled. At least one good thing came out of this fucked up situation. "Shall I introduce you to my sons? My oldest is Melchiorre," the one with cream-colored hair, "followed by Lambert," the golden haired boy, "Alvah," the redhead, "Jun," the one with the braid, "Chezem," the silent one, "and then my youngest Nagit," the little Asian boy.

"Well now," Alvah started. "Let's see what this girl is made of, shall we?" He suddenly drew Lacey toward him. Her eyes widened and she raised her brow.

"Don't forget that I'm the oldest," Lambert interjected.

"This is about the right of succession," Jun snapped. "Age doesn't matter."

"I don't suppose you know anything about Japan?" Nagit asked.

"I-I would like to know about film studies in America," Chezem said in a very quiet, shy voice.

"I really don't care about this stuff, so..." Melchiorre said.

"Hey, uh, guys," Lacey said. "This might be a crazy idea, but how about I pick out who I talk to first. I can't exactly split into six people. Well, I could, but that would be awkward and very painful. You'd be talking to a random arm or a leg or foot or something." Lacey scanned the six boys... men... whatever they were. Lacey's eyes rested on the one with the braid. Sure he was kind of sexy, but Lacey had the feeling he was a major asshole. Might as well see if her intuition proved correct. "Um... Jun, right? If I'm wrong, I'm probably going to call you Braid for the remainder of my time here."

"You would be correct," Jun said. "Not bad for a commoner, I guess. What's your name?"

"Lacey. Lacey Galloway."

"Lacey?" Jun let out a faint snicker. "At least it has a pretty ring to it."

"Because that's not offensive in the slightest," she muttered under hear breath. She stifled a yawn. Jet lag was beginning to get to her, and the recent stress didn't exactly help. Ivan appeared to notice this.

"Lord Jun, Miss Galloway seems tired. Shall I show her to her room?" the butler inquired.

"No, let me do it," Jun said. Lacey cocked an eyebrow. The Prince didn't seem to notice and grabbed her arm. Rather tightly, actually. She was sure that the marks the goons gave her were about to get a little sibling from Prince Jun. He started walking briskly, taking Lacey with him.


	2. Seduction

**I'm snowed in and had nothing to do, so here's another chapter from the lovely tale of Lacey Galloway. I'll probably have another chapter up by tomorrow because I have a heck of a lot of time to write right now.  
**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date games. I do own my OCs, and I will hit you with a Panasonic if you attempt to use Lacey without my permission. **_

* * *

"Prince. What are you doing? Prince. Stahp!" Lacey exclaimed. "This legit hurts you know."

"I told you that the Prince himself would escort you," Jun said without stopping or slowing down. "Now shut up and hurry."

"Rule number one about feminists; don't grab their arms and drag them through a palace. They tend to view that as degrading," Lacey muttered as Jun kept hurrying her along. Jun seemed to not pay attention to her words and kept dragging her through the palace. They reached the end of the hallway and the door creaked open. Jun let go of her arm and stared at her with his steely grey eyes.

"Go in."

"I'm American. We don't do well with taking orders from royalty," Lacey snapped. "We kind of revolted against the last king we had." Jun rolled his eyes and shoved Lacey into the room. She stumbled backwards, tripped over her foot, stumbled yet again, then landed face down on the bed on the opposite side of the room. She spit some of the covers out of her mouth and turned around, so that she was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"From today on, this is your room. If you need something tell the servants," he explained as he walked closer to her. Suddenly, Jun was over Lacey. She moved up the bed and Jun followed. Lacey was about to question what he was doing when he placed a finger over her lips. "Be quiet. At times like this, you should let me take the lead." Lacey could see the lust in his eyes... but she couldn't deny that she was getting ever so slightly turned on by this. It still didn't change the face that he was an asshole. "Or perhaps you like it when I treat you rough?"

"I actually prefer being on top," Lacey responded. "But in this case I would rather be on the other end of the room." She tried to shove him off of her, but Jun stayed put. Curse her weak arms...

"If you're trying to turn me on, it's working." Lacey glanced down and felt something hard poke her thigh.

"I can feel it. But that's not what I'm trying to do, so get the fuck off." Jun's face moved closer to her ear. _Shit. _

"The bracelet," he whispered.

"Eh?"

"That bracelet. Shut up and give it to me." Lacey shook her head and smirked. Now that she knew what he was really going for, the bulge in his pants didn't matter to her in the slightest. "That's nothing for a person like you to be carrying around."

"The only way you're getting this is if I choose you," Lacey said. "And unlike school, I'm actually going to think about this and try to do well with my choice. I refuse to half-ass this." Jun snickered and got up.

"Please. You know nothing of this land. Why would I gamble the fate of Castorcene like that?"

"I can research." Jun rolled his eyes and got off the bed.

"I don't care- You'll make the most effective choice for Castorcene's future."

"That's why I refuse to half-ass this and just give it away after an hour," she said, glaring up at Jun. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"As far as I can tell, you're quivering in your boots." Lacey could easily tell he was trying to think of the nation, even if his methods were highly she was never one to back down from a challenge or be afraid of one.

"That proves how little you know of me. If there's one thing I never do, it's quiver."

"You already said you weren't the best student. Don't even waste your time thinking. Just hand over the bracelet to me. Now," Jun ordered. Lacey got up and strolled over to Jun, arms cross and mouth fixed in a smirk.

"No. I'm going to think and make sure I make the right choice. Which right now, you're not convincing me you're the best choice."

"Make absolutely sure, you say...?" he murmured, his eyes fixed in a harsh glare. Then drew his lips into a smirk. "You, who admitted to not being the smartest? I'd like to see you try." Lacey's blood was boiling within her veins. She let out a dark chuckle as she shook her head. "Well, do as you please. Just do the best you can, I suppose. We'll see how that turns out." Jun didn't miss a beat as he turned on his heels and briskly left the room. The door slammed shut behind him and Lacey snorted.

"Dick..." she muttered under her breath. Lacey moved back onto her bed and sighed. She shook her head. Jun seemed to have the right idea... he was just going about in the most arrogant, shitty way possible. Lacey reached into her bag and took out her digital camera. She took out her mini tripod and set it up on the desk in the room. She sat at the desk and turned the camera on. She sighed as she little red light started to blink.

"So it's day one of my mishap here in Castorcene. Though I should probably explain what this mishap is. Basically, a guy stole my luggage and dropped this really expensive looking bracelet. I decided to turn it in, and I guess the cops thought I stole it. So now here I am in the royal palace of Castorcene, and I'm supposed to pick out the next king." Lacey bit her lip and awkwardly nodded. "The current king said I was allowed to document this, so here I am. Documenting this. This road ahead is long and difficult, but I'm pretty sure I can do this. At least, I think I can do this. At this point, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, what does a film student know of government and politics? At any rate, wish me luck. It's not like I can back out...unfortunately."

Lacey heard a knock at the door and stopped recording. She turned around and got up to open the door. At the door was Ivan. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he saw Lacey's somewhat dull expression.

"What seems to be the matter?" Ivan inquired.

"Nothing."

"Is the burden too heavy for you after all, milady?" Lacey looked down, almost ashamed to admit that she was possibly unable to finish her task at hand. "Well it's perfectly understandable."

"Well it's a pride thing with me. I hate admitting that I can't do something."

"Honestly, I must admit I pity your circumstances. Not only were you robbed, but now you must shoulder this great responsibility."

"And last month I though finals were the hardest thing on my plate..." Lacey muttered dryly.

"However, when in Rome, do as the Romans. Wouldn't you agree?" Lacey sighed and shook her head.

"I'm American and I don't even do as the Americans," she chuckled. Ivan let out a faint smile and laughed.

"Of that I have no doubt." Ivan's expression straightened. "In that case, it must have been something Jun said to you, no?" Lacey widened her eyes and nodded as the thought of punching Jun in the face entered her mind. If only it were legal... "Jun has quite a sharp tongue, like you yourself do, but is in honesty quite prudent. He thinks of nothing more than of the people... of our future."

"I got that vibe."

"Oh?" Ivan questioned, now very interested in Lacey's thoughts. "And how did you come to that conclusion."

"One of the first things he said to me was about Castorcene's future. He wouldn't shut up about how someone like me shouldn't be deciding its fate. I mean, it seemed like the only thing on his mind," Lacey explained. Ivan stood in quiet contemplation for a few moments.

"I see," he finally said after a while. "It seems I, too, still have much to learn." Lacey raised an eyebrow at him. He bowed his head slightly. "Miss Galloway, I'm very sorry for mistaking you for a thief, and offer my humble apologies."

"It's cool. I mean, it did look kind of bad your angle. I shouldn't have been so careless."

"On that point, we are in accord." Lacey narrowed her eye and resisted the urge to flick him off.

"I was going to say there was no need for apology, but forget it," Lacey muttered. Ivan let out a faint chuckle as he raised his head.

"Underneath it all, the Prince struggles every day with this responsibility. And not just Prince Jun- every prince. On the other hand, Miss Galloway, underneath it all, don't you too?" Lacey tilted her head in confusion, nearly causing the black beanie on top of her head to fall off. "The Prince has his responsibilities and you have yours. And with each day, you move forward, defining who you are. So no one has the right to challenge your decisions."

"I try to live like that. I try to live like no one can challenge me. I know I don't always succeed, but I still try. Which is more than some people can say. I mean, come on. I don't exactly scream 'conformity.' I bleached my hair white for no reason," Lacey laughed. Ivan let out a smile.

"You must be tired from the events of the day. Please rest well," he told her in a typical butler-y fashion. Lacey nodded.

"I'll try to. I've never been the best sleeper. Oh, and uh..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I'm a film student, so I'm planning on making a documentary about this entire thing. I mean, this is probably one of the biggest things to ever happen to me, like, ever. Would you want to be in it?" Ivan let out a faint smile.

"You're welcome. And I suppose being in that documentary couldn't hurt. After all, His Majesty gave you permission to make it." Lacey smiled. She nodded to Ivan and went back into her room. She gently shut the door behind her and was about to go back to recording when she heard voices outside of her door. "What if you were to show yourself as opposed to listening in the shadows?" she heard Ivan call out. Lacey pressed her ear closer to the door in an attempt to listen. She normally avoided eavesdropping, but in this case she couldn't resist.

"When did you notice?" she heard the voice of Jun ask. Lacey dropped her jaw. Jun was listening the entire time? Damn it!

"As soon as I started speaking with her."

"From the very start?" The was a brief pause.

"Why did you insist on staying there, without saying anything?"

"I was impressed with your skills in human psychology." She heard Ivan chuckle.

"You know flattery will get you nowhere, milord."

"It was no lip service; I meant it. Seeing you calm a hothead like her in seconds flat..." Lacey pursed her lips. She wasn't _that_ much of a hothead. "It would seem I don't have what it takes to be King."

"Such thoughts come from self awareness, which is paramount." She heard Jun snort.

"Honestly... you think you can read my thoughts or something?"

"Preposterous, milord. I was merely observing your fine attributes as Prince." Jun snickered.

"Yet another critic shows his face while another sits behind that door." Ivan chuckled briefly.

"It's getting late. You should get to bed soon."

"You're right. Looks like tomorrow will be a long day."

"Of that I have no doubt." There was no more conversation after that. Lacey moved away from the door and shook her head. Perhaps there was more to Jun than she was giving him credit for. Lacey took a pair of pajama pants from her carry-on bag and slipped them on after taking her black skinny jeans off. She shut off the lights and went to bed.


	3. Avenues

**This is probably on my record for the fastest I've ever written chapters for a story. This is really weird for me. I don't usually write this fast. Maybe I'm turning into a robot, but I'm not sure. I'm still snowed in and my winter break has been extended by a few days because of all the damn snow here. What can you do, eh? I was thinking of putting in a filler chapter somewhere where the royal family and Lacey play Cards Against Humanity, but I wasn't sure. Any insight?  
**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date games. I do own my OCs, and I will hit you with a Panasonic if you attempt to use Lacey without my permission. **_

* * *

The next morning Lacey woke up to knocking. She groaned, "Five more minutes." The knocking continued. She moaned as she rolled onto her back and sat up. "I hear you. Come in." The door creaked open and in came Prince Jun. "Nevermind. Get out. I'm going back to sleep."

"Honestly, you've been asleep forever. So much for diligence," he snorted.

"Well, the American stereotype is laziness, so..."

"Have you made your decision?" Lacey cocked an eyebrow.

"Dude, it's been one night. And for once I was actually sleeping during all of it. How can I think something over when I'm unconscious? This isn't some spilt-second decision."

"You could say that again..." he muttered. Lacey rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed, attempting to return to sleep. "Oh no you don't. You're going out today."

"But I like sleep. Sleep is good. I don't get enough of it."

"You're going sight-seeing with me today. You're already here, so you might as well. I'll show you around." Lacey turned around and narrowed her eyes at Jun.

"So one moment you're basically sexually harassing me, then suddenly you're the nice, helpful tour guide? No thanks. I'll show myself around. But first sleep." Jun rolled his eyes and lifted Lacey up by the arm.

"No buts. If you went alone, the bracelet might be stolen again."

"Then I'll take Ivan or something."

"So you don't want to go with me?" he asked, seemingly upset about the matter. Lacey was about to snap at him, but those stupid grey eyes... Lacey wanted to slap herself across the face for what she was going to do.

"I mean, I just... sleep..."

"We're leaving in thirty minutes. Don't be late or be left behind."

"I choose left behind!"

"I never said you had a choice in the matter!" Jun called as he left the room. Lacey groaned and rolled out of bed, rubbing her messed up white tresses. She always packed a set of extra clothes into her carry on when she traveled. She took out her spare outfit of choice. A black, sleeveless corset, black skinny jeans, knee high black converse, and a black faux leather jacket. She supposed it would work. Lacey quickly got dressed and grabbed her black messenger bag. She stuck her wallet, her Nikon D3100, and her Panasonic HDC-HS300 inside. She could get some good photos and film some scenery while she was sightseeing with Jun. She put her black beanie from the previous day on her head. She didn't feel like brushing her hair. She quickly took out her anti-depressants and anti-anxiety pills. She took her morning dosage and sighed. She knew she'd run out in about two weeks. Hopefully she could fill her subscription here. Then she looked at her clock. Jun had woke her up at noon. It was now 12:25 pm.

"SHIT!" Lacey shouted. She bolted out of the room and tried to navigate her way down the labyrinth of hallways to find the entrance. When she finally did, it was 12:45 and Jun was standing there, shaking his head.

"You're late." Lacey sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I a) don't know the palace layout well, and b) have the tendency to be late... a lot." Jun shook his head once again.

"Whatever. Get in." He gestured with his chin to the very expensive looking black car. Lacey narrowed her eyes. It was the car from yesterday- the one that took her here in the first place. "What are you standing around for? Let's go." Lacey slid into the car in front of Jun and the two set off. She looked around at her surroundings as the car slowly rolled forward. She reached into her bag and took out her camcorder. She turned it on and Jun raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're going to record this?"

"Yes," she replied. "Is that okay?"

"I have no preference, just nothing that would incriminate me." Lacey shrugged.

"Understandable." She pressed record and turned the camera toward her.

"So here I am. I'm going to go sight-seeing with Prince Jun. He's, what, the fourth oldest Prince?" Jun nodded and Lacey mouthed, 'thanks!' "Yeah, the fourth oldest. So Castorcene is very gorgeous so far. It definitely has that small but beautiful/diverse pride going on." Lacey moved the camera away from her face and out the window the limo. She made sure to get shots of the streets and the tall, high-class buildings around her. She couldn't capture the tops of some of the buildings. "Wow... I can't even see the tops of these."

"You think buildings as mundane as these are something special?" Lacey turned the camera from the window to Jun.

"You're used to them. I'm not. Besides, they're kind of eerie. I like eerie." Jun raised an eyebrow.

"Eerie? How so?"

"I don't know. When a nation develops to fast, something gets lost, you know? Like, with development comes apathy. No one seems to care about each other anymore. The world turns selfish, in a way." Jun widened his eyes in shock and stared blankly at Lacey. "What?"

"I have to agree. Though I didn't think you'd be the one to make such an assessment."

"I don't care if you're a prince; I take offense to that." Jun merely chuckled and shook his head.

"I think I've heard someone say something like that about development before..." Jun suddenly developed an almost melancholy look about himself. Lacey turned off the camera. She didn't want to record that expression if something was actually wrong. After all, she didn't want to be pushy. "We're here. Let's go." The two quickly left the car and entered a busy avenue. Neon lights hung everywhere and the wealthy of Castorcene did some shopping.

"Lacey! Is that you?" Lacey turned around to see Prince Alvah coming up to them. "What a coincidence! Are you out shopping?"

"I guess. Jun's showing me around. I'm on his agenda," Lacey explained.

"Jun!?" Alvah exclaimed, his eyes suddenly growing wider than Lacey though eyes could go.

"What? Got a problem with that?" Jun asked as he approached them.

"Not at all," Alvah said. "It's just unusual to see you with a girl here sight-seeing." Jun rolled his eyes and dismissed him with a flick of the wrist.

"Say what you will. You were, what, probably at the casino?" Alvah let out a smirk and nodded.

"Precisely. Lacey, this area is a bit pricey, but you can find many designer shops." Lacey looked around. This definitely seemed to be a pricier area. She wasn't sure if anything here would be her style. Suddenly she laid her eyes on a red and black plaid corset. She wasn't sure if she should show interest or not. She slowly crept over to the window to look at it.

"You've got quite the eye miss. It's a real bargain." Lacey bit her lip uncertainly. She had money, but she needed to save it, and the corset wasn't really that important... yet... it was pretty... and her 32D cup boobs could rock that.

"If there's anything you want, just say the word. It's yours."

"It's fine, really. I don't-"

"Don't get me wrong. It was an order from the King. You're to get VIP treatment." Lacey raised her brow and blinked a few times. That was new information to her. "You want the corset?"

"A little, but it's no big deal-"

"I know I told you not to hesitate, but to think you want that of all things only shows you're materialistic." Lacey narrowed her eyes and cocked her hip.

"So just because I show a fraction of interest in a corset means I'm materialistic now? What should I ask for then? World peace? Donations to help starving children in Africa?"

"You mean you don't associate the price of that item with its material worth?" Jun questioned.

"Well they never match up and people end up screwed over anyway, so I stopped caring," Lacey snapped. Jun rolled his eyes.

"Get closer, and take a good look at it." Lacey sighed and got closer, looking at the corset. It seemed fine initially, but as she observed it longer, she noticed that the lace around the top of the corset was frayed. Some of the ribbon woven through the side was also frayed and slightly worn. "Son of a bitch."

"International conflict has been affecting this company's product. Even in America, it should be all over the news. How could you not know?" Lacey rolled her eyes.

"I don't exactly pay attention to petty things like clothing companies and celebrity gossip. I pay attention to the important social issues." Lacey sighed and walked away from the shitty corset. "I suppose I should thank you for not letting my buy that piece of shit. I like the design, though. I need to find something like that at a higher quality."

"That goes to show how easily manipulated you are. You were about to believe it was high quality due to the kind of store it was in. That's why I say you have no character," Jun said. "And that's why I'll keep saying it." Lacey clenched her fist and stopped in her tracks. She was both embarrassed and pissed off.

"I don't try to be, you know. I just don't trust my intuition half the time." The two of them stood in silence for many moments. Finally, Jun sighed.

"Just get a grip on yourself from now on. You've got a long life ahead." Lacey tilted her head in confusion. That was certainly unexpected. His eyes were downcast as if melancholy. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Jun looked from her pale hands to her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's head back for the day. Someone can get you some clothes for the remainder of your stay here," he said in a low, quiet voice. Lacey nodded and the pair headed back to the black limo. Alvah ran up to Lacey and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think too much about what happened today."She nodded and ran up to the limo, where Jun was waiting for her. She entered the limo and Jun followed her in. For the remainder of their drive back to the palace, neither one of the spoke. Lacey stared blankly out the window, wondering why the hell Jun suddenly got the way he got. Perhaps she would never know. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly. Jun furrowed his brow and stared at Lacey.

"Crap... I just realized I haven't eaten in three days." Jun widened his eyes in shock.

"Three days? What are you, anorexic?"

"No... I just forget to eat sometimes." Jun sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. Lacey rolled her eyes and the pair continued to ride in the limo down the avenue.


	4. Downtown

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. I'm trying to decide which storyline I want to do next. I can't decide between Ivan and Melchiorre. If you guys have opinions, please share them. Though right now I'm leaning more towards doing Ivan's. Reviews are welcome and appreciated, and they make my day. So please review! Without further adue, chapter four.  
**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date games. I do own my OCs, and I will hit you with a Panasonic if you attempt to use Lacey without my permission. **_

* * *

It had been a week since the venture in the Rodeo Drive of Castorcene. Lacey had since then gotten some new clothes for her stay in the palace. She had to admit, some of it was pricier and better looking/feeling than her other clothes at home. She especially loved her new collection of corsets and the like. She had just put on one of her new ones; a black and white military-inspired one. She put a black blazer on over it and slipped on some black skinny jeans. She tied her black combat boots and grabbed usually black bag. She never went anywhere without her Panasonic and Nikon. She walked out into the hallway and into the dining room. "Hello?" she called out.

"Good morning, Miss Galloway." Lacey jumped around and squeaked.

"Holy fuck!" she exclaimed. Ivan narrowed his eyes. "Sorry but that scared me, man! So... uh.. where is everyone?"

"I'm afraid they're all attending to various personal matters." Lacey nodded in understanding. "Where shall you be going today? I'll escort you." Lacey bit her lower lip and frowned. She didn't exactly know he country that well. Maybe she could just go take some pictures in the garden. Maybe interview some staff about each of the Princes and about the country for the documentary.

"What would happen if a commoner were to wander about the palace, Ivan?" The butler's face hardened and he tensed his jaw.

"Well if it isn't Lord Balam. You're certainly early today." A larger man with dark skin and a short brown beard approached them. Lacey could hear his gold jewelry and adornments clank with each step he took. He looked like the walking definition of materialism and arrogance. She immediately hated him.

"By the King's order I head the redevelopment project every day. With Prince Jun out suddenly, I have to do his part as well. Commoners..." Balam muttered. Lacey glared at him and cleared her throat.

"Commoner. Right here. And she's highly offended," she snorted. Ivan's eyes briefly darted to Lacey before he focused on Balam.

"He surely appreciates your hard work."

"Oh, right," Balam suddenly said. "Girl, if you're free, why not take a last look around downtown." Lacey arched her eyebrow. What the hell did he mean by 'last look?' Suddenly she knew exactly where she wanted to go that day... and who she wanted to punch in the face. Though she had a feeling that'd be highly illegal. "Man, I'm so busy I don't know what to do with myself." He mumbled to himself as he left the room. Lacey shook her head in disdain.

"Dick," she snorted. "I'm sorry for swearing. I just feel that there's no other word to describe him. Well, except maybe asswipe, douchebag, twat, cunt... a lot of swears, actually." Ivan turned to face her with a very stern, very serious expression.

"That is Castorcene's Cabinet Minister, Lord Balam."

"So Lord Dick?" Ivan sighed and shook his head.

"He's currently leading the National Redevelopment Plan. Prince Jun is also participating in the project."

"I get that," Lacey said. "But what did he mean by last look?"

"For the sake of redevelopment, parts of the town will be demolished. Perhaps Prince Jun is there as well," Ivan explained. She nodded and let out a faint 'hmm.' "Do you want to go there?"

"Possibly...?"

"Miss Galloway," the butler said. "I'd advise you to give up such hopes. The area is very unsafe. No place for a lady. How about a safe tourist spot?"

"Ivan, you know I'm a major dipshit and don't care about safety. Besides, I could get some footage to help with the documentary. Maybe a few pictures of the place for Jun," she snapped. Ivan sighed and shook his head. He motioned for Lacey to follow him. She smirked, knowing she won this battle. He led her out to the limo and asked the driver to take them to downtown. Ivan seemed very reluctant, but Lacey didn't really care.

"It'll be an hour before we get there," Ivan told her. Lacey nodded. She took out her Panasonic and gave Ivan a shy smile.

"Would you consider being interviewed in the meantime?" Ivan raised an eyebrow at this. "What? You know all the Princes really well. Your input could really help my choice. This documentary isn't just for my entertainment. It helps me think."

"So there is a method to your madness?" Lacey nodded and Ivan sighed. "Very well, go ahead." She turned on the camera and tried to keep Ivan in the frame as the limo occasionally bounced.

"So I'm here with Ivan, the head butler at the Castorcene palace, as he escorts me to downtown. So, Ivan, what can you tell me about the princes?" Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"Which one do you want to hear about first?" Lacey shrugged.

"I guess go oldest to youngest." The butler nodded.

"Very well," he said. "The eldest would be Prince Melchiorre. He is very popular with the ladies; I hardly see him without female company. However, he does have a very good heart. He tends to go out of his way to assist others. He does have a flare for the dramatic, though. The next oldest, Prince Lambert, is likely the most serious of the princes. He spends most of his time attending to various duties, more so than his brothers. Most would call him proud. However, based on my experience, he merely cares for this country and would do absolutely anything for it; even if it meant he give up much of his personal time and choices.

"Prince Alvah is not the most serious of princes. He values fun over duty, which irks some of us in the palace to no end. However, like his brother Melchiorre, he has a good heart. He will do almost anything for anyone he cares about. Then there's his brother Prince Jun..." Lacey snickered.

"Yeah... I could probably describe him pretty accurately. Arrogant, cold, somewhat stuck up, almost always pissed at everyone..."

"But he genuinely cares about this country. Not to mention he has a way with cunning. You may not realize it, Lacey, but that cunning has benefitted him and the nation in the past. Perhaps he's the most misunderstood of the princes. " Lacey sighed.

"I knew he cared about this country. It was one of the first things he mentioned to me." Ivan nodded.

"Prince Jun simply isn't too social of a prince. At least, he isn't around the nobility. He finds most of them aren't worth his time. In fact, I'm surprised he hasn't been more accepting of you."

"Really?" Ivan nodded. "I don't understand."

"Especially with how much time he's been spending with you." Lacey bit her lower lip and nodded. Perhaps she'll find out more about Jun the longer she stayed here. "Though I think you should seriously consider him as a candidate for the succession. Don't brush him off just because of a few bad experiences."

"I wasn't planning on brushing anyone to the side yet. Shall we move on to the next one?" Ivan nodded.

"Prince Chezem tends to be more reclusive than the other princes. He spends most of his time in his room reading and avoiding most people. However, he has more curiosity than the other five princes combined. Anytime he discovers something new, he spends hours talking to me or one of his brothers about it. Finally, there's Prince Nagit, the youngest prince. Though he's the youngest, he acts more mature than some of his elder brothers. I suspect he tries to act older than his age due to the amount of adults he's around. He truly is wise beyond his years. However, he still has much to learn, including how to admit to weakness. But that is a conversation for another day." Ivan looked at Lacey, who was very solemn, quiet, and listening intently. "Do those descriptions suffice?"

"Very much so. Thank you so much Ivan!" Ivan nodded and Lacey turned the camera off. "So that killed at least fifteen minutes. Only forty-five left!"

"We've arrived," Ivan finally said after those forty-five minutes. "Here it is." The two got out of the limo and Lacey scanned the place. It looked like an old, run down slum. Merchants sold their wares from the ground on dirt-covered roads. Most of the people were wearing ragged, worn clothing that the wealthy would consider 'unfashionable.' People stared at Lacey with scrutiny and curiosity. She wasn't fazed, though; she was used to those kind of stares. They probably didn't see too many white-haired girls wearing corsets. The two of them started to walk through the town.

Lacey walked though the town, somewhat angered by the conditions. She hated poverty and social injustices with a burning passion. However, as she looked around, she saw smiles on the faces of children, people casually conversing and joking around with merchants. The people may not have much physical wealth, but it was rich with community and closeness. If only America could be like that; people back there only seemed to care for their monetary gain. When Lacey looked behind her to check on Ivan, she noticed he was gone.

Well shit.

That was when Lacey noticed three men blocking her way. She could taste their malicious intent. She bit her lip.

Double shit.

_Well done, Lacey. You once again got yourself into a bad situation by being a dipshit. Good job, smart one._

"You American? Not bad if you ask me. Nice boobs for her pathetic height," the first guy snickered. Lacey narrowed her eyes in defiance. No one made fun of her height; especially not losers like these guys.

"Listen up, girly," the second man started. "We're going to show you around this place."

"How about you get the fuck out of my way?" Lacey growled. The light in the men's eyes seemed to grow, and at that point Lacey knew that she unintentionally turned them on.

Triple shit.

"You really think you can refuse, bitch?" the third man sneered. Lacey's hand moved inside of her messenger bag. She felt around for the switchblade she always had with her.

"If you don't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours, I'd listen up," the first guy threatened. Lacey glared at the men that were now surrounding her. She could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on their breath. Finally, she felt the switchblade and grabbed it. If she could sneak it out of her bag...

"I'm not the smartest, though. So I think I will refuse. Move it." The three men all took a step closer to Lacey, lust evident in their eyes. Lacey clenched her fist, ready to throw a punch at the first guy who tried to touch her, when a voice suddenly rang out.

"Hey."

Lacey knew that voice; it was the voice of a certain asshole that Lacey really didn't want there at that moment.

Quadruple shit.

The second man looked up to whoever was behind Lacey. "Who do you think you are?" Jun strolled up to them with a stern glare.

"Don't you think you could just let her go?" he question, his voice steely and cold.

"Why don't you give us something? Then we'd happily be on our way. Got it?" Jun sighed and reached into his pocket without losing eye contact with the men. He took out a stack of paper money.

"Will this do?" he inquired as he tossed the money onto the ground. The men didn't waste their booze-ridden breaths on anymore words. They scrambled to collect the money and disappeared into the shadows. "Tell me, Galloway. Are you a complete and utter idiot?" Lacey sighed and turned to face Jun.

"I was handling it!"

"Oh really?" Jun shouted. "Because that didn't look like you 'handling' it! It looked like they were about to get what they wanted." Lacey groaned and pulled out the switchblade from her bag. She flicked the blade in and out of the holder. "I can guarantee you that they had guns on them somewhere. A little switchblade can't block a bullet."

"Prince! Miss Galloway! Are you hurt!?"

"We're fine," Lacey responded without looking away from Jun. The Prince looked away from Lacey and turned his steely gaze to Ivan.

"This is your fault," he immediately said. "It would have never happened had she not come." Ivan bowed his head in shame.

"I take full responsibility."

"Actually, it was my own dipshit fault." Jun turned back to Lacey, who was still playing with her switchblade.

"And you. You should have been prepared if you wanted to come. This is no place for someone like you to just drop in," he snapped.

"I wanted to know more about this country than just the tourist traps!" Lacey argued. "I mean, how am I supposed to choose a good leader when I don't know how this country operates behind the tourism and flashy lights downtown?"

"And I find that a commendable opinion. But don't dress like you're asking to be gang-raped!" he roared. She let out a growl and did what many in this country would think to be unthinkable.

She slapped Prince Jun across the face.

Jun's face swung to the side and he stared at the ground. He said nothing. He only lifted a hand to touch the side of his face that Lacey's hand struck. Ivan stared at the scene wide-eyed and in shock. "Never tell me that I'm asking for it based on how I dress. Ever," she hissed. Jun didn't look up from the ground.

"I see that I've crossed a line I wasn't supposed to cross, and I apologize," he said. "But while I do not hold the view that a woman's attire determines if she's 'asking for it,' I can tell you that those men probably didn't share my opinion. They saw tits and went for it." Jun turned his head and looked at Ivan. "Get the car." Ivan bowed his head.

"Right away, milord." Within moments the car was by the street and the Prince motioned for her to get it.

"What are you doing? Hurry and get in." Lacey didn't say a word; she just entered the limo silently and with a stern, slightly-pissed expression. The car drove a few streets away. This area of the town looked nicer by comparison. The car stopped and the pair got out. "In this town, if you go down an isolated street like that, you'll get jumped, like you were. But this area is comparatively safer." They walked down the street over to a particularly bright-eyed merchant. He was an older man with silvery hair and a face lined with age. He was a heavier man, but nowhere near grossly obese.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Jun," he greeted. "I've been waiting for you. Let me get it." The shopkeeper went to the back of his store and brought out a dark red plaid item. Lacey tilted her head in confusion. What was it, a kilt? Why would Jun need a kilt? Was he secretly Scottish?

Jun seemed to notice her confusion and rolled his eyes. He took the garment from the shopkeeper and opened it up. It was corset, almost exactly like the one Lacey had her eye on the previous week. She widened her eyes in shock. This one looked a much higher quality than the piece of crap from the Castorcene Rodeo Drive. "How about this one?" Jun inquired with a smirk. Lacey could scarcely believe it; asshole Jun came all the way over here just to get a corset made for her? He either really wanted that bracelet or he actually did have a shred of goodness in his tiny heart. "You're a tough read, Galloway. So do you like it or not?" Lacey put a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes in a teasing manner.

"I totally hate it. Like, OMG, I wanted a pink and fluffy one with bunny patterns," she said with her worst valley girl accent. "And it, like, needs sparkles." Jun raised an eyebrow, and Lacey laughed. "Dude, I love it. It's freaking badass." Lacey could swear she could see an inkling of a smile- not a smirk, a _smile_- on his face while he shook his head.

"Could you wrap this up for me?" Jun asked the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper nodded with a smile.

"As always, we appreciate your business," the shopkeeper said. He quickly wrapped up the corset and handed it to Lacey. She smiled and thanked the shopkeeper. Jun lead her through the town, she slowly came to realize how well he knew this town. Suddenly a thought popped into her head; weren't they going to redevelop this? She paused in her tracks briefly. Jun noticed, halted, and turned around.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Lacey blinked a few times then shook her head.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing. Thanks, by the way." Jun snickered.

"No thanks needed. If I let a nitwit like you choose your souvenir, it'd do Castorcene shame."

And suddenly the charm Lacey was starting to like died.

He would never change.

As Lacey walked forward, she noticed that Jun was no longer next to her. She turned around and noticed that he was standing still, almost as if thinking about something. His eyes seemed distant; almost far off. "Prince?" she questioned. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Prince Jun." That was when Lacey noticed his eyes. This was the first time she noticed that they weren't actually a dark, steely grey. Instead, they were a very deep, very pretty sapphire color. Lacey lost herself in those beautiful eyes for a moment. Those eyes were really photogenic; they could make awesome photos.

Suddenly Jun snapped out of his trance and noticed Lacey. "What?" he questioned.

"I just realized I got your eye color wrong," she said. Jun raised an eyebrow.

"You thought they were grey, didn't you?" Lacey nodded and the prince laughed, eyes still somewhat distant. "Everyone does that.

"So… uh… what was on your mind then?" Jun smirked and took a step closer to Lacey. His face was dangerously close to hers, and she suddenly blushed.

"I was thinking about what you'd done to gain my trust." He moved a little closer. Their noses were touching and the sun was setting behind them. The dimming light gave his eyes a… dare she think it… _sexy_ glow to them. "Because if I were to gain your trust, naturally you'd give me the bracelet." Lacey sighed. Of course it was about that fucking bracelet.

"Like I said, I don't want to fuck this up, so-"

"I know, I know. You've got to take your time to think it over." Jun suddenly pulled his face away and walked towards the limo. Lacey shook her head. Typical asswipe Jun. When she got back into the limo, the same heavy air that hung over them the previous week hung over them again.

Though it was different… Lacey felt a slight bit of admiration for the infuriating Prince. _I swear if I start to crush on this dick I will punch myself in the face with a fucking disposable camera._ She could never let Jun know she was starting to warm up to him; that would give him the advantage he wanted. "By the way," he suddenly said after a few minutes in the car. "I truly am sorry for the comment you slapped me for. I didn't know it would cause such a reaction."

"I'm not going to be arrested, am I?" Jun shook his head.

"You were justified. Would it be too much to ask why you reacted how you did?" Lacey bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Yeah. It would be. I'd rather not talk about it. I'm only going to say it's one of my worst memories," she said. Jun nodded and turned his sapphire gaze toward the window. The rest of the ride remained dead silent.


	5. Luxury

**So far I'm getting votes to write Ivan's story next, so that's what I'll do! I love your reviews and I love that you reader peoples like the story. So yay! Chapter five!  
**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date games. I do own my OCs, and I will hit you with a Panasonic if you attempt to use Lacey without my permission. **_

* * *

The next morning Lacey awoke to an unnaturally strong, floral scent. She rubbed her eyes as she woke up and rolled her pajama shirt down. Despite her love of corsets, she hated revealing her stomach. "Whysit so rosy in here?" she murmured groggily. She blinked her eyes a few times to wake them up. When her blurry vision sharpened, she snapped her eyes wide open.

Her room was full of flowers.

As in, every inch of the room had a vase of flowers somewhere.

That was a shitload of flowers.

"The fuck…?" the tired, white-haired girl muttered.

"Well?" a somewhat attractive male voice inquired. "How does it feel to spend the night surrounded by so many flowers?" Lacey looked around the room. She saw Jun leaning against the wall next to her bed with his signature smirk drawn across his face.

"The fuck, man?"

"Flowers have enchanted women since times of old. Do you like them?"

"I don't… how did… why are…" Lacey grumbled. There was knocking at the door.

"Pardon the intrusion!" A group of maids burst into the room and yanked Lacey out of the bed by the arm.

"Double the fuck!?" They dragged the groggy and confused girl into the bathroom. The last thing she saw before they slammed the door behind them was Jun smirking and turning away. _That little shit!_ For the next half hour, Lacey was scrubbed, rubbed with various oils, and otherwise violated by maids who were only acting on orders from higher ups. She had to admit, she _did_ enjoy some of the pampering. She was quickly escorted to a dressing room after she was dry. In almost no time, her hair was made into fancy half-bun, makeup had been applied, she'd accessorized, and she was stuffed into a black dress.

The dress was strapless, ever so slightly ruffled on the edges, and had a bit of a high-low skirt to it. Maids slipped strappy, studded black heels onto her pale, black-nail-polish-painted toes. A onyx heart pendant outlined and centered with diamonds was placed around her neck. Lacey tensed up a little. She couldn't stand anything touching her neck. However, she'd deal with it for now. A intricately designed black bracket was slapped onto her wrist and a jeweled black-and-diamond serpent ring slid onto her right hand. Onyx earrings were placed in her ears.

"What do you think, Miss Lacey?" the maid asked. Lacey looked into the mirror with an arched brow and a twisted mouth.

"Normally I'd object to this, but seeing that I don't look half-bad…" she said. She hardly recognized herself dressed like… dare she say it… a _girl. _The door to her room opened and Prince Jun. At first, he wore his usual annoying/sexy smirk. Then suddenly he halted, widened his eyes and dropped his jaw.

"Wow," he breathed out. He looked Lacey up and down. She suddenly felt very bashful under his sapphire gaze. Her heartbeat sped up ever so slightly and a small blush crept across her face. Suddenly he regained his composure and smirked again. "So it's true what they say; fine feathers do make fine birds."

"Jackass." Jun sighed and shook his head.

"Yep. Still the same girl," he said. "Alright, this way." He took her wrist and led her through the hallways. Lacey had been at the palace for over a week and she still had yet to figure out which hallways led where. It was still a giant maze to her. They reached the dining room after a few minutes. On the table was a feast of many delicacies; all of which were vegetarian friendly. "Ivan told me you were a vegetarian." Lacey stared wide eyed at all the food. "What? You're not hungry?"

"Do you always eat breakfast like this?"

"No, not always. Today this was all prepared especially for you," he replied with a smirk. Lacey knew exactly what all this pampering was about: the bracelet. She would accept the VIP treatment, but she wasn't going to let that effect her decision. This would do nothing to coerce her to give the bracelet to him.

Lacey ate as much as she possibly could at that breakfast. After she ate, she went back to her bedroom and took off the damn fancy dress. She changed into one of her other dresses (a shorter, strapless black dress that had an obvious zipper up the front) with black, rose patterned tights and black combat boots that folded over to show a dark red plaid pattern. She was working on editing a few parts of her documentary and uploading some pictures she took during her first week in Castorcene.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Pardon me," a maid mumbled as she entered the room. She pulled a cart full of tea and cakes into the bedroom. Then the scent hit her.

It was black tea.

She loved black tea.

How could Jun have known about her black tea obsession?

Damn him!

"Enjoy, miss," the maid said as she dismissed herself from Lacey's room. As soon as the door shut, Lacey leapt for the black tea. Fuck the cakes! She had black tea! She sipped from the cup of tea and sighed.

"Black tea, I have missed your dark flavors of the night."

"That's… great?" a slightly confused, yet arrogant voice said. Lacey turned around and sipped her tea. Jun was standing there with a puzzled look on his face. "I love how you completely ignore the cakes."

"I have tea. I don't care about sugar in the face of tea," she replied as she sipped her much-missed black tea. "And would it kill you to knock? I know you own the place, but at least give a girl some privacy."

"At least you like it."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, the dress was gorgeous, the breakfast was fucking amazing, and you have gifted me with the black tea I have missed. Unfortunately I love it all."

"Why's that a problem?" he questioned with a smile. "If you say the word, you can live out the rest of your days like this." Suddenly he took Lacey's tea and set it down. He took a step closer to her… a step that landed him very much inside her personal bubble. He pulled her closer to him by her waist. She widened her eyes. He took his right hand off of her waist and stroked her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat- this felt way too good. At that moment she knew she'd been caught in his trap. "Not just this, but titles and ranks… just say the word and it's all yours." Jun bent his head down and kissed her exposed shoulder. Lacey fought back a moan. He was damn good at this; she could feel herself getting hot. Especially now that she felt a certain hard, warm body part poking her thigh. For a moment, she wanted to give in and just fuck him senseless.

Then she remembered the bracelet.

Lacey knew he was only doing this to get the bracelet; getting into her pants was probably a bonus goal. She pushed him away and hissed, "Stop."

"Why?" Jun inquired as he caught her wrist. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"If you mean you, then no. I don't want it." Jun sighed and took a step, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"So is there something you don't like about me?" Lacey almost felt bad; he looked genuinely hurt by her refusal. As much as she wanted to rat him out for being an arrogant assfuck, she almost couldn't.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it that you don't like?"

"The fact that you're only doing this to get the bracelet. You don't actually give two shits about me. No one ever gives two shits about me, and I doubt it's going to start now."

"And what if I said that I wasn't doing this for the bracelet?" Lacey paused for a moment and sighed, shaking her head.

"Then I wouldn't believe you. I wouldn't be that I didn't want to believe you, it's that I couldn't."

"Why do you think you know my intentions?" Jun questioned, shooting Lacey a piercing glare.

"Because I think it's been made obvious by now. You've only ever talked to me about the bracelet or to try and get the bracelet. Like I said; you don't give two shits about me." Jun bit the inside of his mouth and lowered his head. Suddenly he started to laugh. Lacey glared at him. Those chuckles weren't funny and it was pissing her off. She let out a low, barely-audible growl.

"I guess that's enough for today then," he laughed. "I'll see you again tomorrow for a fresh start."

"I'm still not giving you the bracelet." Jun smirked and shook his head.

"Perhaps not. But we are talking about what you said earlier." Lacey lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "You told me that no one ever gives two shits about you. We're talking about that."

"Like I'd spill the darkest secrets of my personal life to you." Jun's eyes narrowed very seriously.

"If not me, then who?"

"No one." Jun sighed. "All I'll say is that my life hasn't exactly been the easiest."

"Very well," he said. "I'll leave it at that, then." He turned on his heel and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Lacey sighed and shook her head. She heard her phone vibrate on her desk. She furrowed her brow. Who could possibly be texting her? She looked at the name and the number of the sender.

It was Prince fucking Jun.

_Sorry to spring that on you so suddenly, but I'm not ready to give up on you just yet. I'm looking forward to the next time we can meet. Perhaps you'll learn to open up to me. I don't care what you say; people give two shits about you. Don't think that I don't understand struggle._

_-Prince Jun_

Lacey sighed and shut her phone. She didn't feel like responding to that, mainly because of the sender. She sat down at her computer and continued to work on her film. She needed a distraction right now more than ever.


	6. Fucked Up

**Here's chapter six of the Filmmaker and the Asshole! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I'm glad people like this story!  
**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date games. I do own my OCs, and I will hit you with a Panasonic if you attempt to use Lacey without my permission. **_

* * *

_THUD!_

Lacey sprung awake when she heard the loud noise outside of her door. "The fuck!?" she murmured as she quickly tried to slip a bra on under her pajama top that read, "And may I add, MUAH-HA-HA" and stick her bare feet and the bottoms of her red, plaid pajama pants into the nearest pair of black boots. She ran out of her room and raced toward the source of the commotion. She saw Jun standing there.

"Oh, Lacey. Perfect timing," he said. "Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and started to hurry off, dragging Lacey along with him.

"Where are we going? You realize I'm still in my pajamas right?"

"You look fine, let's go." Lacey sighed, wondering what he would do that day.

* * *

After a relatively short limo drive, they arrived to a dock on the coast. Jun took the very messily dressed Lacey out of the limo and let her to the docks. A ship sat by the pier; a very large, very expensive looking yacht. She had never ridden a boat that large before. "What are you waiting for?" Jun questioned. "Hurry up and get on." Lacey arched an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me this is yours…"

"No, it isn't. It's my father's. He owns thirty boats- you could say he enjoys them." She sighed and boarded the boat. She might as well get this let's-try-and-bribe-the-bracelet-off-Lacey episode over with. Sure the pampering was fine when she was trying to milk it, but now it was just getting annoying. The boat sailed through the clear, blue ocean water. It was a good thing she never went anywhere without her Nikon and Panasonic. A few minutes into the boat ride, she turned on her Panasonic. "You're really going to film now?" Jun asked. Lacey nodded, zooming in on his face.

"Heck yeah. How many more opportunities am I going to get to film dolphins and shit?" Jun snorted.

"Dolphins and shit, very descriptive." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Shush it, you. OMG DOLPHIN!" At that moment a small group of dolphins started to swim next to the boat. They leapt through the currents on the side of the boat. She could swear one of them gave her a coy look. Jun chuckled and pointed out that dolphin.

"Looks like that one likes you." The dolphin looked at Jun and dove under the water. It popped back up and splashed Jun. Lacey burst into laughter while Jun stood, wet and annoyed.

"And it hates you."

"It's jealous of me, I suppose." Lacey raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What? You may be a pain in the ass, but I can't deny that you're pretty damn hot."

"I'm hot?" Jun nodded his head with a smirk. "Sure."

"You really are. If you don't believe me, ask the other princes. They all think so too." Lacey flushed slightly and turned the camera off. She shook her head and walked away from Jun. She leaned on the edge of the ship and stared out at the sea. She missed LA. She missed being able to swim in the salty water whenever she wanted, feeling the sea air, and feeling the salty spray of the ocean whenever she went jet skiing or swimming. This entire trip was starting to make her homesick. At least Jun was gone for now; he had turned to change into dry clothes.

After some time, they arrived to a small, lush island. "Where are we?" Lacey asked and they walked onto shore.

"This island belongs to my family. Lacey, I give it to you." She widened her eyes and dropped her jaw as her head snapped to face Jun.

"Eh?"

"It may be small," he said. "But it's rich with resources. Want the boat, too?" She was speechless. How materialistic did he think she was? She knew she promised that she'd milk it until he got annoyed, but this was way too far. She tried to hold in her anger for over a week, but now she was pushing her own boundaries. She was about ready to snap- and soon. "What's the matter? If you don't like it or something you should just say so."

"No, I don't like it!" she snapped. Jun stepped back with a stunned expression. "This is just… All of this is just fucking wrong! I mean, flowers, food, and dresses were one thing, but a fucking island? Really? A fucking island? What the fuck would I do with an island? Why the fuck would I even want a fucking island in the middle of the Indian fucking Ocean when I can barely afford an PS4? I mean, this is has gone way to fucking far. It doesn't matter what you try to give me, I'm not giving away the future of a country over some stupid gifts! I'm not like other Americans; I don't give two shits about being rich and famous and having all of these things! Stop telling me I can just have all of this shit! You don't think and I'm fucking sick of it! It's not right!" Jun was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I get it. You must be wondering what you can do for me in return!"

"NO! That's not the fucking point!" Lacey shouted. Jun sighed and paced around on the shoreline.

"Up until now, if I gave people money, they'd do whatever I told them to. But you…" Jun groaned loudly. "What do I have to give you for you to do as I say!?" He grabbed her shoulders. His tight grip hurt her shoulders, and she could feel her heart rate going up. It was beginning to be hard for her to breathe and she could feel her muscles stiffening. _Shit! Not here, not now! _She tried to fight against the panic attack that threatened to come. "Maybe things would have worked out better yesterday like this…" He grabbed her chin and forced her face up. His face was so close to hers… this was too much like that day.

Lacey clenched her eyes shut and tried to steady her breathing. She almost stopped breathing and collapsed onto the ground. She grabbed her head and tensed up. "Lacey…?" Jun questioned as he bent down.

"Don't touch me…" she muttered. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." Images flashed through her head. A darkened room, red plastic cups full of beer, the laughter of drunk teenagers… and feelings of being touched without permission. The familiar brown eyes of the girl Lacey once called a friend appeared and Lacey gasped and tensed up even more.

"Lacey, what's happening?" She felt the faint touch on her shoulder and swatted it away. She remained in this catatonic state for a few more minutes. Jun knelt down beside her and remained silent. After a few more minutes, her breathing slowed and became more normal. Lacey flexed her fingers when they lost some of their numbness. She shook her head and opened her eyes, looking at Jun. "What was that?"

"A panic attack. You triggered it by grabbing my shoulders like that and forcing my head up," she answered. "Weird... that hasn't happened in a few months." Jun remained silent and held out his hand. Lacey took it and the two stood up.

"And you have panic attacks because…"

"Anxiety. Something happened when I was a teenager and now I get panic attacks at certain triggers. Like being touched anywhere in a dark room, what you just did, extremely loud, sudden noises, and for some reason TV static. I'm not sure why that's a trigger, but it is. If I ever do that again, don't touch me. Just let me get out of it. They never last more than ten minutes," she explained. Jun nodded and shook his head.

"Does anyone else here know?" Lacey shook her head.

"No. I hadn't had one in so long and I didn't think anyone would trigger it," she replied. There was a long, heavy silence for the next few minutes. Finally, after a while, Lacey sighed and asked, "Why do you think like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like giving people things will make them do what you say," she clarified. Jun rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Why does that matter?"

"I don't know. Everyone has their reasoning. What makes you think that?"

"It's a stupid question…" he snorted. Lacey raised an eyebrow and Jun groaned, turning away from her. "Because it's always been like that before. That town where we went is where my mother was born. The one from two days ago. That town, that _slum, _is where I spent most of my childhood. I grew up there. It's like my home. Ever after mother passed away, I've always gone to visit when I had time."

"She's passed away?" Jun nodded. She couldn't see his face, but she knew based on instinct that it was full of pain. She hadn't lost either one of her parents, but she couldn't imagine her life without her mom and dad and her sister Stella.

"Yeah. When I was eight, during the epidemic." Lacey didn't know what epidemic that could be, but she figured it would be a bad idea to ask.

"So that's why you're participating in the Redevelopment Project?" Jun snapped around with widened eyes.

"You spoke with Balam?"

"You mean Captain Dickhead? Yeah, I met him." Jun chuckled at the nickname Lacey had given the Cabinet Minister.

"I don't know what would happen if he were left to his own devices…" he muttered. He sighed and took a step closer to Lacey. "Of course, all the residents of the township know I'm royalty. Since I was little, people would try to pick fights, curry favor, etc. But if I gave them what they were after, things went smoothly. Not just in that town, either. Balam, aristocrats, they're all the same. Every single one of them. They're not interested in me, only my power."

"I can kind of understand. You heard what I've said before. I've never felt like anyone actually cared about me for me," she snorted. Jun raised a brow. "We live in a fucked up, greedy world. Most people only care about getting things out of people and bettering their own lives or taking advantage of others." Lacey sighed. "While we're having this confess-our-life-story session, I might as well talk about this to someone here."

"Talk about what?"

"Why I have panic attacks like I did ten minutes ago," she said. "Before I start, I want you to know that I'm bisexual and more relaxed about sex than most people. I lost my virginity when I was fucking thirteen, for God's sake. Anyway, when I was sixteen, I went to a party with my friend Michaela. She had a crush on me, but I made it clear I didn't feel the same. At this party, there was alcohol. I was the designated driver, so I didn't drink anything. Michaela, however, was drunk off her ass, like half the other people at this party." She took a breath before continuing. Jun's was expressionless and he was listening intently. "She pinned me against a wall and started to touch me without my permission. I asked her to stop, and she didn't. She started to kiss me and feel me up. I tried to push her away, but… well… she was a varsity swimmer. Her arms were damn strong. If that wasn't bad enough, no one bothered to help me. They either walked away and ignored it, or stayed to watch. They guys that watched did nothing because they thought it was 'sexy' that two girls were 'going at it.' One shouted, 'she wouldn't have gone after you if you didn't dress like you're asking for it.'"

"That's why you slapped me when I said that." Lacey nodded.

"Yeah. It took me eight months to tell my parents I was sexually assaulted. They got it out of me after I started to have panic attacks and when they saw all the scars on my stomach." Jun dropped his jaw and widened his eyes. Lacey nodded, a grim look haunting her face as she lifted up her shirt to reveal the many, thin white lines on her stomach. "It was the most inconspicuous spot. So, I went into therapy, and was diagnosed with Posttraumatic Stress Disorder," she said. "Technically I'm still recovering, even though I'm over it for the most part. Michaela got arrested for drunk driving two years ago, I'm learning to do what I love most and what helped me to cope through all that. It's not too big of a deal anymore. And you can't tell anyone else at the Palace. This doesn't leave the island."

"I didn't plan on it. I'm not the kind of person to sell out someone else." Lacey nodded and sat down. Jun sat down next to her and they both stared off into the distance.

"So yeah. People use you for power and material gains, and they use me to get laid and to touch. It's kind of funny; even after being sexually assaulted by someone I thought was my friend, I'm still willing to have one-night stands and shit like that. Guess I'm more fucked up than I thought. Hell, we're both fucked up." For many moments, Jun just sat in silence.

"I've said something I shouldn't have," he said after a while. "You should forget all about it. But I guess that would be impossible too…" A faint smile rose on his face. He stood up and held out his hand. Lacey took it and stood up. "We should head back. Leave this conversation between us and the island." He turned on his heel and strode towards the cruiser, leaving Lacey in the dust.

"Hey! Wait for me Prince Jun!" He turned around with a smirk.

"Just call me Jun." He turned back around and continued at the same pace.

"Then wait the fuck up Jun! I'm only five foot one! My stride is pathetic!" She ran towards the boat and boarded just before Jun asked for the boat to sail off. As they waited for the boat to sail back to shore, Jun looked at her.

"You know, I actually had a lot of fun today," he said. "I'm glad you actually listened. Perhaps we could talk again, if we have the chance?" Lacey nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'd like that. Sorry to drop all of my shit on you like that."

"It's alright. Like you said; we're both fucked up." The pair laughed as the boat sailed on. For a moment, everything seemed completely and utterly perfect to Lacey. Maybe she did kind of like Jun, as much as she wouldn't want to admit it.


	7. Panic at the Disco

**Here is Chapter Seven my lovelies. By the way, I'm looking for a ship name for Lacey and Jun because my friend keeps asking me what it is. I don't know what the heck to call it, so I'm open to suggestions. Seriously. She. Won't. Stop. Asking. Help me. Please, I'm begging you. Now for my small tribute to Panic! At the Disco.  
**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date games. I do own my OCs, and I will hit you with a Panasonic if you attempt to use Lacey without my permission. **_

* * *

Lacey sat in her room, working on editing what she had for her documentary so far. Her earbuds were in her ears and blasting music by Panic! At the Disco, her absolute favorite band. Her bobbed on each beat as she clicked her mouse. She bit her lip as she was going over some footage that she got from her interview with Ivan. She hummed along with the music, in her own, carefree little world for a few moments. "Girl that you love…" she sang in a low voice. "Girl that you love… girl you love…" She rocked out in her mind as the song Girl That You Love slowly came to an end.

Then she heard knocking on her door. She groaned and got up out of her chair, not bothering to take her earbuds out. Lacey walked up to the door and took one earbud out of her ear. She opened the door, and standing there was Prince Jun. "Yo," she greeted. "Whaddya want? Because I'm trying to do some editing."

"I thought we agreed to spend some time together? Or did I imagine the whole heart-to-heart thing on the island?" Lacey rolled her eyes and went back to the desk.

"You can hang out in here if you really want to. I really wanted to get Ivan's interview edited before lunch. Maybe we can go somewhere tourist-y after?"

"If that's what works, sure." Lacey motioned for him to come in and Jun sat at the edge of her bed, looking at her screen. She bit her lip as she stared at the screen. She wanted to add extra footage of each of the princes during Ivan's descriptions of them. Nine in the Afternoon by Panic came on and she slowly bobbed her head to the music and hummed. "What are you listening to?"

"Panic! At the Disco," she said. She saw Jun tilt his head in confusion in the reflection on her computer screen. She widened her eyes and turned around. "Have you not heard of them?"

"I can't say I have, no." Lacey dropped her jaw and unplugged her headphones. Jun narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Introducing you to Panic because they're only my favorite band ever," she explained in a 'duh' sort of tone. She switched the song to Vegas Lights. Lacey bobbed her head to the music to the music and watched for Jun's reaction.

_Oh, oh, oh oh oh  
(5-4-3-2-1)  
Oh, oh, oh oh oh  
Oh, oh,oh oh oh  
(5-4-3-2-1)  
Oh, oh,oh oh oh_

Oh, if you only knew  
What we've been up to  
I guarantee you'd keep it secret  
So give it to me now  
We're lost in a dream now  
"Do it 5-4-3-2 one more time," Lacey sang along. "_In the Vegas lights  
Where villains spend the weekend  
The deep end  
We're swimming with the sharks until we drown  
The Vegas lights  
The lies and affectations  
Sensation  
We're winning 'til the curtain's coming down."_ Jun seemed to be analyzing the new music and listened to Lacey sing along to the chorus. "What do you think so far?"

"Not my usual preference for music, but good," he commented. Lacey smirked. She got up and started to dance along to the music. Her dancing was mostly just jumping and her doing little head bangs. Jun laughed as she jumped to the music. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing to the music," she said. Jun laughed as she sang along with the chorus again.

"No offense, but your dancing is shit," he said. Lacey stopped her jumping and turned to Jun. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"I know it sucks. It's careless dancing. Not all of us were taught to be ballroom dancing masters. Commoner, remember?" Vegas Lights ended and Girls/Girls/Boys started to play. Lacey gasped. "Yes! I love this song!" She started to dance around the room and lip-sync the words.

"_I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend  
Sometimes you're better off alone  
But if you change your mind, you know where I am  
Yeah, if you change your mind, you know where to find me  
'Cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend_

And never did I think that I  
Would be caught in the way you got me  
Push another girl aside and just give in

Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
And never did I think that I  
Would be caught in the way you got me  
But girls love girls and boys  
And love is not a choice!" Jun was just sitting on the bed, shaking his head at Lacey's antics. She grabbed his arms and forced him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Forcing you to dance like an idiot with me!" she responded. Jun shook his head and tried to sit back down. Lacey grabbed his arms and made him wave them in the air like a crazy person. He gave her an odd, 'what the hell are you doing' look.

"_Pose, you've gotta save your reputation  
They're close to finding out about your girlfriend  
But if you change your mind, you know where I am  
Yeah, if you change your mind, you know where to find me  
'Cause I don't wanna save your reputation_

And never did I think that I  
Would be caught in the way you got me  
Push another girl aside and just give in

Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
Girls love girls and boys (sophisticated, manipulated)  
And never did I think that I  
Would be caught in the way you got me  
But girls love girls and boys  
And love is not a choice." As the song drew to a close, Lacey kept attempting to force Jun into dancing with her and letting lose a little. Jun was still highly resistant to Lacey's form of dancing.

"Killjoy…" she taunted. Jun gave her a mocking glare.

"I am not."

"Prove it with the next song… whichever one that happens to be," She challenged. The song Memories started to play. Lacey smiled. This one was one of her favorite ones from Vices & Virtues.

"_He was the congregation's vagrant,  
With an unrequited love.  
When your passion's exaltation,  
Then finding refuge is not enough.  
She was the youngest of the family  
And the last to be let go.  
When they decided they would try to make it on their own._

Oh Memories!  
Where'd you go?  
You were all I've ever known!  
How I miss yesterday!  
How'd I let it fade away?  
Where'd you go?" Lacey was dancing around on her own, when suddenly Jun took her hand. He spun her around and Lacey squeaked. He was using some of his princely ballroom training and somewhat mixing it with her more modern, less dance-y movements. As the song went on, they kept doing this weird mix of formal and informal dance. "_When July became December,  
Their affection fought the cold.  
But they couldn't quite remember,  
What inspired them to go.  
And it was beautifully depressing,  
Like a street car named Desire.  
They were fighting for their love that had started growing tired._

Oh Memories!  
Where'd you go?  
You were all I've ever known!  
How I miss yesterday!  
How'd I let it fade away?  
Don't fade away!

When money lost momentum,  
And the bills were piling high  
Then the smile had finally faded,  
From the apple of their eye.  
They were young and independent,  
And they thought they had it planned.  
Should have known right from the start  
You can't predict the end.

Oh Memories!  
Where'd you go?  
You were all I've ever known!  
How I miss yesterday!  
How'd I let it fade away?  
Oh Memories!  
Where'd you go?  
You were all I've ever known!  
How I miss yesterday!  
How'd I let it fade away?  
Don't fade away!" The song ended and Lacey laughed as she and Jun slowly stopped dancing.

"Was that being a killjoy?" Jun questioned with a teasing smirk. Lacey's face scrunched up and she shook her head.

"Jerkface. You only did that so you wouldn't be considered a killjoy. However, I won't hesitate to call you stiff." Jun scoffed and shook his head.

"I'm not stiff," he retorted.

"Prove it!" she challenged. Jun smirked and waited for the next song to start. When it ended up being Casual Affair, Lacey gasped. This was her absolute favorite song by Panic! At the Disco ever. "I fucking love this song!" She started to sing along with the song, only further proving how much she'd listened to this song. "_Hey, a casual affair  
That could go anywhere  
And only for tonight_

Take any moment, any time  
A lover on the left  
A sinner on the right

Just lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair  
(Hush, hush, don't say a word)  
Lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair, whoa!" Suddenly Jun brought Lacey closer to him and started to slowly and awkwardly dance with her. Lacey wasn't quite sure how this counted as a slow-dance song to him, but she went with it and rested her arms on his shoulders and she continued to sing along to the song. "_Break involuntary ties  
A secret so the spies  
Could never find us out_

Stay for as long as you have time  
So the mess that we'll become  
Leaves something to talk about

Just lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair  
(Hush, hush don't say a word)  
Lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair, whoa!" At some point, Jun got closer to her and rested his head on her forehead. Lacey didn't fight back- she wasn't quite sure why. She still didn't exactly like this guy. "_Just lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair  
(Hush, hush don't say a word)  
Lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair, whoa!" _The song ended and Jun was still very, very close to her. Lacey stood there with him while the next song, I Write Sins Not Tragedies started to play. Jun was silent and had a bit of a vacant expression on his face. "Jun?" Lacey asked.

"Hmm?" Jun questioned as he slowly came back to earth. He merely looked into Lacey's green eyes and made no expression. "I think I like that song."

"Yeah. It's my favorite," Lacey said. "And it's from their newest album. Before this song existed, Memories was my favorite." Jun nodded and didn't move. They didn't move as the next song kept playing. Lacey awkward bit her lip as she moved away from Jun. He kept standing there, staring blankly at the ground. She tilted her head in confusion and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Jun. Attempting to contact Junie B. Jones." Jun quickly snapped back to reality and stared at Lacey in confusion.

"Junie B. Jones? How the hell did you get that one?" he asked. Lacey shrugged.

"It's a book series from when I was younger. Basically about a girl in kindergarten." Jun shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not five, please don't call me Junie, and my last name isn't Jones," he said. Lacey sat down at her desk.

"What is your guys's last names?" she asked. Jun bit his lower lip and looked upwards. Obviously the matter of a last name was a weird issue for royalty in Castorcene.

"Well, we don't technically have a last name. For the most part, nobility belong to a house and their known as that. Except for the royal family. We're always Prince, Princess, King whatever of Castorcene," Jun started to explain. "Though before my family came into power, we were Lords of House Dvorak."

"De-vore-ack?" Lacey sounded out. Jun nodded.

"Spelled D-V-O-R-A-K," He said. "So if we absolutely had to have a last name, it'd probably be Dvorak. Most nobility consider their house to be their surname. Technically speaking though, the royal family doesn't officially have a last name. This is simply the Dvorak dynasty due to our house." Lacey nodded and looked up at Jun.

"So technically you're Jun Dvorak?" Jun nodded and Lacey 'hmm'd.' Suddenly a phone went off. Jun reached into his pocket and took out a shiny, expensive looking smartphone. He bit his lower lip when he read the text and looked up at Lacey.

"Princely business to attend to?" she asked. Jun nodded and frowned.

"Unplanned business that was supposed to take place tomorrow." Lacey nodded and motioned for him to go ahead and leave. "I'll see you tomorrow. Most likely. I'm not quite sure right now."

"Whenever I see you is cool. I'll be squinting at a computer screen editing footage and pictures," Lacey said. Jun nodded and left the room. She turned back to her computer and continued to edit her footage as Nicotine started to play.


	8. Cards Against Humanity

**Okay, so when I said 'ship' I meant pairing name. Like something they have in common followed by 'shipping.' I'm open to suggestions! Please! Here's chapter eight. I'm going to add in my OC for Lambert in a little. I've even planned out their AU How-They-Met. I just loved that character too much to keep her out of my stories. She won't be a major part in this story, though. She'll just have little cameos.  
**

**A/N: OH MY GOD THIS CHAPTER ENDED UP LONG! I'm so sorry, guys. Bear with me!**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date games. I do own my OCs, and I will hit you with a Panasonic if you attempt to use Lacey without my permission. **_

* * *

Lacey stared at the laptop, editing images she had gathered around the palace and Castorcene for the past week. The Princes had all had various duties to attend to for pretty much every day that week. So, of course, Lacey was bored out of her mind and had nothing to do. So being bored, she wandered aimlessly around Castorcene and took pictures. She even did a little shopping, on the island and online. While she was online she figured she might as well get Cards Against Humanity and all the expansions. She and her friends played that game every time they hung out and Lacey had yet to buy it for herself.

As Lacey listened to Green Day and edited transitions, she thought about what had happened when Jun listened to Panic! At the Disco with her. He acted kind of weird during Casual Affair. She wasn't going to dwell on it though; if he had some issue with that song then that was his problem, not hers.

She heard a knock on the door and took out an earbud. "Come in," she called out. The door opened and Ivan entered the room, as was daily custom. "I'm guessing all of them are busy?"

"For once, no," he said. Lacey arched an eyebrow and slowly turned around in her chair, removing the other earbud. "Actually, all of them have no plans today. A very rare occasion. They usually spend days where all of them are free together."

"So they're all going to hang out together?" Lacey asked. Ivan nodded and she let out a faint smile. "I'll stay out of their way then."

"Actually," a new voice interrupted. "We wanted you to hang with us." Alvah strolled into the room with a smirk gracing his face. "Well, most of us. Lambert doesn't want to spend time with a commoner, but we outvoted him six to one."

"Six?" Alvah nodded.

"Apparently His Majesty is free today too. We're apparently having a father-sons day… plus bracelet-bearer," Alvah explained. "And he was also informed that you bought a game called Cards Against Humanity, whatever that is." Lacey dropped her jaw and gasped. Ivan and Alvah exchanged confused looks.

"You've never heard of Cards Against Humanity?" The pair shook their heads.

"Neither have the other Princes and my father," Alvah said. "That's why we want you to teach us."

"When you say 'we' you mean you, his Majesty, Melchiorre, and Nagit, don't you?"

"And Jun," Alvah added. Lacey widened her eyes in shock and Alvah started to nod. "Yeah, I was surprised by that too. Chezem said he'd go with it and Lambert was just opposed to it from the start. Whaddya say, Lacey?" Lacey shrugged and turned off her iPod. She went to a drawer and took out the large box she put her combined packs of Cards Against Humanity in.

"Let's chop-saki this lemonade stand," she said with a smirk. "But I'm going to kick all your asses." Alvah smiled and high fived the white-haired girl while Ivan merely shook his head. The pair quickly made their way down the halls (with Alvah leading, of course. Lacey was still directionally challenged.) After many minutes walking down halls that all looked exactly the same to Lacey, they came to a set of double doors. Alvah opened the doors ad Lacey stood, wide-eyed at the room before her. It had at least two sofas, three extremely comfortable looking black recliners, a 70-inch plasma screen tv and several gaming stations (all of which probably belonged to Alvah, Nagit and Melchiorre; she didn't see the others as gamers, especially Lambert.) A coffee table rested between all the seats. A grand piano sat in the corner of the room, next to several music stands and several instruments on display, like a trumpet, a violin, a harp, and a sitar. On the other end of the room was a large, grand fireplace with several large cushions around it. Then there was the air-hockey/Foosball/pool table behind the largest sofa. "Damn. Remind me to come here more often."

"I know, right?" Alvah said. Nagit was lying on one of the sofas, simply relaxing. Lambert sat with a laptop in one of the recliners, most likely finding some way to work on his day off. Chezem was in another recliner, reading a book in Arabic (Lacey could tell by the cover). Jun and Melchiorre seemed to be engaged in a rather heated game of air-hockey, and from the look on Jun's face he was winning; big time. The King was watching this match, clearly amused by Melchiorre's reactions to losing. "Hey bros... and dad." Tamir looked up and gave a curt nod to Lacey. Nagit opened his eyes and waved to her. Lambert glared at her for a mere moment. Chezem looked up from his book for a mere moment, completely expressionless, before returning to his book. Melchiorre nodded and immediately focused back to his air-hockey match. Jun, however, didn't immediately look away from Lacey. His expression was one of shock and surprise. Almost like an, 'oh shit, she's here now' kind of look. This distraction allowed Melchiorre to score a point against Jun.

"Wait, what? No," Jun snapped. "That doesn't count."

"Yes it does," Melchiorre teased. "Because you were distracted by our lovely little friend." Jun growled and shook his head. With one swift flick of his wrist he scored a goal against Melchiorre.

"I win," he said, coldly and without emotion. "I can assume we're going to be playing this Cards Against Humanity now?" Tamir nodded and motioned for everyone to go to the sofas and recliners. He gave a sharp look to Lambert.

"Lambert, enough messaging your girlfriend!" Tamir shouted. Lambert's eyes widened and his eyes flickered to Lacey. Lacey dropped her jaw and widened her eyes.

"You have a girlfriend?" she asked. Lambert reluctantly nodded. "Damn. She must be one hell of girl to get you stop being all 'tall, blonde, and pissy.'" Alvah let out loud laugh at this and Nagit, Melchiorre, and Tamir started to chuckle with him.

"I won't be spoken to in such a way by a commoner," Lambert snorted, trying to hide the small blush on his face as he shut his laptop. "Let's just play this stupid game."

"First of all, it's not stupid," Lacey said. Lambert rolled his eyes as she sat down the sofa next to Nagit. Tamir, Alvah, and Melchiorre sat on the other sofa while Jun took the recliner next to where Lacey was sitting. "Now, have you guys played Apples to Apples?" She received blank stares and immediately knew she'd have to explain the rules more than she would have liked. "Okay. So basically, you start with ten white cards. Now, the person who goes first in the person who pooped last-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Jun interrupted. "What? The person who pooped last?" Lacey nodded with a big smile on her face. "You're serious?" Lacey nodded again.

"That would be me," Tamir loudly announced. "Unless any of you did less than half an hour ago." The princes stared at their father and king wide-eyed, almost unable to believe he'd be so blunt and crass.

"Well that settles that," Lacey said. "Now, that person draws a black card. Each person plays one of their white cards and hands it face-down to whoever is choosing. The chooser, or Card Czar, picks their favorite card and whoever played that card gets the black card. You draw one card every turn. Always have ten cards. Got it?" Lacey opened the box and took out the large stack of white cards. She separated them into four piles and put one on each corner of the coffee table. She then dealt ten cards to each person in the game. "Alright, since His Majesty is going first, he draws the black card. The Card Czar doesn't play a white card turning his turn. Let the game begin!"

"When does it end?" Nagit asked.

"When we choose to make it end. How about three rotations? There's seven of us so that should last a while," Lacey said. The princes nodded in agreement as Tamir drew the first black card of the game. Suddenly the players dropped their jaws as they saw what some of their white cards were.

"What the fuck!?" Jun shouted. "These cards are just... just wrong!"

"That's why it's called Cards Against Humanity, Junie," Lacey laughed. Jun narrowed his eyes at the girl at the use of the name 'Junie.' "Whenever you're ready your Majesty." Tamir nodded and read the black card.

"Life for American Indians was forever changed when the White Man introduced them to..." he read. Lacey smirked at her hand and tried to decide what card would fuck up shit the most. When her eyes landed on the card, 'Racism' she smirked and played it face down. Soon after, the princes began to play their cards. Once all seven cards were in front of his Majesty, he picked up the cards. He bit his lip as he tried not to laugh. He played them one at a time. "We have White People, Racism, Puppies!, Licking things to claim them as your own, the Pope, the Trail of Tears, and Golden Showers."

"This game is horrible," Alvah laughed. Tamir looked at the cards and back up to Lacey. He mused for a few seconds before holding up the Trail of Tears.

"Trail of Tears wins," he said. Jun smirked and took the black card from the table. Next was Lambert. He drew his black card.

"Blank: kid tested, mother approved," he read. Lacey immediately knew what card to play. She took 'Heartwarming Orphans' out of her hand and placed it face down. Once everyone played their card, Lambert looked at the cards. His expression went from stoic to confused to surprise to absolutely horrified.

"The Boy Scouts of America: kid tested, mother approved," he started. "Pulling out: kid tested, mother approved, Sperm Whale: kid tested, mother approved, Penis envy: kid tested, mother approved, Children on leashes: kid tested, mother approved, Heartwarming Orphans: kid tested, mother approved," he paused and shook his head.

"That's horrible!" Melchiorre laughed. "Holy shit, I love this game."

"And then there's Embryonic Stem Cell Research: kid tested, mother approved," Lambert finished. "That last one was close, but I'm going with Heartwarming orphans." Lacey smirked and took the black card.

"Heartwarming orphans always win," she said with a laugh. Jun merely rolled his eyes and looked at Nagit, the next to go.

He drew the black card and read, "What did Vin Diesel eat for dinner?" Lacey quickly played her 'Five Dollar Footlongs' card. The other princes (and the king) all played their cards relatively quickly. Jun sat with a smirk on his face, as if expecting to win. "We have Five Dollar Footlongs-"

"Any, any, any," Melchiorre sang. Nagit, Lacey and Alvah laughed at this.

"Foreskin," Nagit continued. "The Kool-Aid man, Free samples, Hot cheese-" Nagit paused and dropped his jaw. "How is this even a card?"

"What is it?" Lambert asked.

"Chunks of dead prostitute," Nagit said as he showed everyone the card. "Do I need to read the last one? Because I'm pretty sure this one wins."

"I'm just curious," Lacey responded. Nagit turned over the final card and Lacey looked at it. It read, 'A falcon with a cap on its head.' "Yeah. Dead prostitutes win." Tamir was laughing with his head in his hands. Jun smirked and took the black card. Everyone dropped their jaws and stared at the long-haired prince. "That was yours?"

"Yep. And I'm up to two," Jun said. "Chezem's turn." He drew the black card and set it down on the table.

"Studies show," he started, "that lab rats navigate 50% faster after being exposed to... blank." Lacey smirked and placed 'A homoerotic volleyball montage on the table. When all cards were down, Chezem read, "We have Fear Itself, Getting really high, Porn stars, a mating display, a homoerotic volleyball montage, a sassy black woman-" Melchiorre laughed and snapped his fingers in a 'z' formation.

"Oh, girl," he said, imitating a sassy black woman, "You know dat card racist." Lacey dropped her jaw and started laughing hysterically.

"Holy shit, you did that so well," she said. Chezem arched an eyebrow. "What's the last card?"

"The Tempur Pedic Swedish Sleep System," he said. He mused over the cards before picking up the one that read, 'a sassy black woman.' Lambert smirked and picked up the card. Everyone stared at him in shock. Clearly no one expected that. "Lacey, I believe it's your turn?" She drew the card.

"What gets better with age?" she read. When the Royal family put down their cards, she read them one at a time. "Let's see... Elderly Japanese men, Road head... which is kind of fun, by the way." Jun and Lambert arched their eyebrows while Melchiorre and Tamir exchanged agreeing glances. "Anyway, the next one was tasteful sideboob, then there's women in yogurt commercials, advice from a wise old black man-"

"Morgan Freeman!" Alvah and Nagit shouted out.

"And... what the fuck," she muttered. "Umm... the last card, and the winner, is two midgets shitting into a bucket." Alvah fist-pumped and took the black card.

"Victory for Jaira!" he shouted. Lacey furrowed her brow in confusion. "You don't know what Jaira is, do you?" She shook her head. Jun groaned and shook his head.

"The city your in. This is Jaira, the capitol of Castocene," he said slowly, as if mocking her. "You've been here how long and you don't know the name of the city your in?"

"Uh..." Lacey murmured.

"It seems that Prince Jun needs to teach you more about Castorcene," Tamir commented. Jun looked up at his father in surprise. "After all, he's the one who's been showing you around most of the country. I heard you even visited Jan-Jiang." Lacey tilted her head and Jun let out an annoyed breath.

"The town where you almost got mugged and possibly raped by those men," Jun said, his voice dead of any emotion. "If it is the will of His Majesty that I teach you, then I shall. Be ready at noon tomorrow." Lacey nodded and Alvah drew a black card to read.

"What do old people smell like?" he read. Lacey bit her lip. She didn't have any good cards for this. Perhaps 'Estrogen' would be okay for this one. Alvah picked up all the white cards before him and immediately drew the top one.

"I don't even need to read the rest," he said. "Whoever put down 'Old People Smell' wins." All the Princes (including Lambert, surprisingly) laughed at this. Tamir quickly took the black card into his hand, which only made the group laugh even harder. "His Majesty finally had his first victory."

Melchiorre's turn was next and his black card read, "War! What is it good for?" Lacey smiled when she saw her card. Nothing could be 'Poorly-timed Holocaust jokes.' Melchiorre went through the cards (Which ended up being 'The true meaning of Christmas,' 'A cooler full of organs,' 'battlefield amputations,' 'A lifetime of sadness,' and 'Dropping a chandelier on your enemies while riding the rope up' so far.) Melchiorre dropped his jaw and made a completely horrified expression when he got to one card. "Holy shit," he whimpered out. "That's... this card with... that's horrible!"

"What card?" Nagit asked. Melchiorre turned it around and it was Lacey's card. "Poorly-time Holocaust Jokes." All the princes dropped their jaws and looked around the room, wondering who put that down.

"Okay, well, this wins, but whoever put it down has no soul," Melchiorre said as he put it down. Lacey giggled evilly as she took the black card from Melchiorre. "So Lacey has no soul." Everyone laughed (including Lambert, once again to Lacey's surprise). "Then the last one is... wait... 'surprise sex?' War is good for surprise sex? Like, 'Hey! I'm going to kill you now,' but then from behind another guy's like, 'Let's get it ooooon!'" Jun doubled over laughing and raised one hand.

"That was mine," he said. "Fuck you, Mel." Melchiorre merely shrugged and motioned for Jun to draw a black card. Lacey smirked. This round would be interesting.

"What does Dick Cheney prefer?" Jun read. He shook his head. "Oh God, the stories we have about Dick Cheney..."

"You've met him?" Lacey asked as she went through her cards.

"A few times," Tamir responded. "He was here to settle trade agreements between Castorcene and the United States." He played a card and everyone else soon followed suit. Jun picked up one card, blinked a single time and placed it down in front of him.

"The rest are invalid; the person who played Dick Cheney wins," Jun said. Everyone laughed and Nagit took the black card. "First victory for Nagit."

"Indeed it is. The first of many," Nagit said with a smirk. "We're back to His Majesty." Tamir drew the next black card. Cycle two of three had begun and Jun and Lacey were tied for the win. Lacey looked up at the maroon-haired Prince. She was going to kick his royal ass.

"Blank: Hours of fun. Easy to use. Perfect for blank!" Tamir read. "It says draw 3, pick 2?"

"Yeah. Draw three cards and pick two for the card," Lacey explained. She drew three cards and chose the two that went best. Which ended up being Justin Bieber and 'The homosexual agenda.' Once all the cards were played, Tamir turned each set over individually.

"Assless chaps: Hours of fun. Easy to use. Perfect for kids with ass cancer," Tamir read. Everyone dropped their jaw and stared blankly at the cards, trying not to laugh. "Judge Judy: Hours of fun. Easy to use. Perfect for jerking off into a pool of Children's tears. Racially-biased SAT questions: Hours of fun. Easy to use. Perfect for ethnic cleansing." He looked up at his sons and Lacey. "Did I really raise all but one of you to be such horrible minded people?" he joked. The Princes shrugged and Tamir went back to the cards. "Justin Bieber: Hours of fun. Easy to use. Perfect for the homosexual agenda." The princes all laughed and shook their heads. "A defective condom: Hours of fun. Easy to use. Perfect for dirty nappies." It took a second, but then Tamir registered the brilliance of that play. "Oncoming traffic: Hours of fun. Easy to use. Perfect for my first kill." Everyone burst out laughing (save for Lambert, he just shook his head.) "Then there's... oh... uh... well then." Tamir showed the cards and said, "The entire internet: Hours of fun. Easy to use. Perfect for a cat video so cute that your eyes roll back and your spine slides out of your anus." Lambert dropped his jaw.

"Why the hell is 'a cat video so cute that your eyes roll back and your spine slides out your anus' a card?" Lambert questioned. He sighed. "Common games make no sense... Are all your games so vulgar?"

"Well, there's Dirty Minds, where innocent, everyday objects are described in the most sexual way possible," Lacey answered.

"The cat video one wins," Tamir said. Jun smirked and took the black card. Everyone stared at him in shock and started to laugh. "That was yours?"

"Who's did you think it was?" Jun asked.

"Lacey's," Tamir responded. Lacey shook her head.

"I was the Justin Bieber one," she said. "Prince Lambert? Your turn." Lambert nodded and drew the next black card.

"I drink to forget blank," he read. Lacey knew exactly what card to put down. This was the perfect time to use her 'Alcoholism' card. Once all cards were put down, Lambert turned them over. "So we have mouth herpes, an icepick lobotomy, child beauty pageants, getting naked and watching Nickelodeon, drinking alone-" everyone immediately laughed at that and Lacey mentally swore. She had intense competition now. "Glenn Beck convulsively vomiting as a brood of spiders hatches in his brain and erupts from his tear ducts... what the actual, pardon my language, fuck?" Their laughing intensified. "And alcoholism." The laughing reached its peak and Princes were doubled over, almost crying from laughter. The only ones not in that state were Chezem, Lambert, and Jun. "It's between 'drinking alone' and 'alcoholism.'" Lambert sat and thought for a few minutes. "I'm going to go with alcoholism."

"Victory for the US!" Lacey shouted as she took the black card. Jun groaned and glared at her.

"You bitch," he said. Lacey dropped her jaw and glared at Jun. "I was drinking alone." Nagit drew the next black card.

"Charades was ruined for me forever when my mom had to act out blank," he read. Lacey noticed Jun and Nagit's eyes darken somewhat. She bit her lower lip. It probably wasn't the best card to have drawn right now. She knew that Jun's mother was gone but based on Nagit's look, could that have meant his had passed away too? She figured she might go easy on them and play 'literally eating shit.' "Alright, so we have necrophilia, pedophiles, masturbation, tentacle porn, literally eating shit, an Oedipus complex, and one thousand slim jims." Nagit looked up at everyone in the room. "You guys are messed up. All but one of these relates to sex."

"Unless the one thousand slim jims refers to penises," Lacey said. She immediately froze, realizing she said that out loud to the sixteen-year-old.

"The Oedipus one, though..." Lambert muttered. Lacey tilted her head in confusion.

"Um.. ignorant American doesn't know what Oedipus is," she said. Jun sighed and shook his head.

"Long story short, Oedipus slept with him mom without realizing it," he explained. Lacey's mouth formed an 'o' of understanding.

"That being said," Nagit said. "Oedipus complex wins." Tamir smirked and took the card.

"Two for His Majesty," Lacey laughed. Suddenly a loud buzz echoed through the room. The King took out his phone and groaned. "What is it?"

"We're going to have to cut this game short," he said. "Apparently something urgent came up. Lambert might have to come with me as well. It concerns the project you're working on."

"Should I contact Hilda?" Lambert asked. Lacey tilted her head in confusion.

"Who's Hilda?"

"His girlfriend," Tamir answered. "And yes, Lambert. I would since she's assisting us." Lambert nodded and quickly took out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for a response. "We can finish this cycle, but afterwards Lambert and I have to leave."

"It's cool," Lacey said. "For now, let's start Prince Chezem's turn."

"Lifetime presents blank, the story of blank," he read. Lambert drew three cards while speaking in rapid Italian on the phone. Lacey stared blankly at the blonde prince, not knowing a single word of what he was saying.

"Hilda's Italian," Jun said in a flat tone. Lacey looked at him in confusion.

"Wait- Hilda's not a really Italian name," she said.

"Well, technically Hilda's not her actual name. It's not even a middle name or anything. She just hates her first and middle names with a burning passion, so she chose to go by Hilda," Alvah explained. "Her actual name's Lysistrata Vincenza or something..."

"Lysistrata _Venicia_ Mimoza is her full given name," Lambert corrected. He continued speaking in Italian after his brief interjection.

"Yeah... that," Alvah muttered. He put down his two cards. Lacey looked at her hands. She drew the best combination for this hand. 'The Clitoris' and 'scrubbing under the folds.' Chezem turned over each set of cards.

"Lifetime presents Poor Life Choices, the story of natural selection," he read. "Lifetime presents Praying the Gay Away, the story of same-sex ice dancing; Lifetime presents Obesity, the story of vigilante justice; Lifetime presents AIDS, the story of date rape; Lifetime presents The Clitoris, the story of scrubbing under the folds; Lifetime presents Good Grammar, the story of getting your dick stuck in a Chinese finger trap with another dick..." Chezem furrowed his brow in confusion. He shook his head and continued on. "And Lifetime presents 72, the story of a salty surprise." He looked over the cards and held up the ones Lacey played. She smirked and took the black card. She was ahead of Jun by one black card now.

Lacey drew the black card and read it. "Maybe she's born with it. Maybe it's blank." All the Princes and the King slapped down the cards simultaneously. She dropped her jaw and warily picked up all the cards. "So we have Neil Patrick Harris, the miracle of childbirth, daddy issues, BATMAN!, multiple stab wounds and-" Lacey gasped and held up the card. "Being a motherfucking sorcerer. This is my trump card. It automatically wins."

"Thank you, Galloway," Jun said as he took the black card. Lacey narrowed her eyes as Alvah drew the next black card.

"Oh God..." he muttered. "Rumor has it that Vladimir Putin's favorite delicacy is blank stuffed with blank." Lacey drew three cards and widened her eyes with two of the cards she drew. She couldn't have asked for better luck. That, or she just didn't shuffle well. She played 'a big, black dick' and 'a bigger, blacker dick' and knew she had this round in the bag. "So we have Paris Hilton's vagina and a windmill full of corpses, a zesty breakfast burrito stuffed with Lance Armstrong's missing testicle, ringworm and a dead Lois, a vibrating cock-ring and two girls, one cup, Italians and incest," Lambert's eyes visibly narrowed at this. "Genghis Khan and Peanut Butter Jelly Time, and then a big, black dick and a bigger, blacker dick." Everyone burst out into laughter at this one, save for Lambert who was still apparently mad about the Italians and incest thing. "I think it's obvious which one. Whoever had the dick stuffed dick get your card.

"The tie is broken, Jun," Lacey cheered as she took the black card. Melchiorre took the next card and smirked.

"How did I lose my virginity?" he read. Lacey smiled and laughed. This was her favorite black card to draw. The cards got played (she put down 'scotch' since she really had no good cards) and Melchiorre picked them up. "So we have tweeting, ice road truckers, scotch, a bucket of angry tiger cubs, the Make a Wish Foundation, sexy Siamese twins, and Auschwitz." He looked up and held Make A Wish Foundation up. "This one was too good."

"And the tie has been reformed," Jun said as he took the black card. "Looks like we're either going to end up with you winning or a tie." He drew a black card. "In the new Disney Channel Original Movie, Hannah Montana struggles with blank for the first time." She quickly played 'Wifely duties.' Once the princes played their cards, Jun picked them up. "So we have sharing needles, just the tip, black people, gloryholes, wifely duties, teaching a robot to love, and full frontal nudity." He looked at the cards, almost unsure of what one to pick. "I'm going with wifely duties."

"And the girl wins!" Lacey shouted as she took the black card. Jun's eyes widened in a way that almost said, 'oh shit.'

"No! Shit! I take that back!" he shouted. "I choose teaching a robot to love!"

"You can't change it!" Lacey pointed out. Jun sighed and leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

"Fuck!" The princes laughed at the pair while Tamir and Lambert gathered what they needed for their meeting. They quickly left the room. Lacey gathered the cards and put them back in their box. Chezem went back to reading his book, Melchiorre left the room (apparently he had a date later), and Nagit and Alvah started to play air hockey. Lacey sat down and looked at Jun. She shrugged and leaned back into the soft couch.

"So..." she muttered. "What do we do now?" Jun shrugged.

"I have no preference." Lacey stared forward with a vacant look. After a few seconds, she looked at Jun again.

"We could start those Castorcene history/geography/whatever lessons," she said. Jun nodded and shrugged.

"We might as well," he said. He stood up and held out a hand. Lacey took it and got off the couch. The pair went off to his room so that Lacey could learn more about Castorcene. After all, knowing the history could help her. Maybe she could film some of these history lessons. It could make for some good background information.


	9. Cute?

**Here's a shorter chapter. A little something to balance the monster that was the previous chapter.  
**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date games. I do own my OCs, and I will hit you with a Panasonic if you attempt to use Lacey without my permission. **_

* * *

Lacey woke up the next morning, surprising well rested for the first time in a week. Jun hadn't waken her up for History of Castorcene lessons, no loud noises had rung through in the dead of night… It was kind of relaxing… yet a little lonely. She merely sighed and got out of bed. She put on a pair of ripped, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and the corset that Jun had gotten her. She wasn't sure why she wanted to wear that corset so badly; she just did.

Lacey left the bedroom and went to the dining room for some breakfast. "Good morning, Miss Lacey," Ivan greeted as she entered the room.

"Morning, Ivan."

"You're up earlier than usual. It's still before noon."

"I guess," she said with a slight shrug. "I take it everyone's out today?" Ivan nodded. Lacey 'hmm'd' and sat down, not smiling or showing any sign of emotion. She really needed to refill her medication. She told Ivan about being out yesterday and he said he'd try to get her prescription in Castorcene. Until then, though, Lacey needed to keep herself as distracted as possible.

"You look disappointed."

"Meh." Ivan raised an eyebrow and sat down next to Lacey.

"Are you worried?"

"I don't care where Jun is." Lacey snapped her head up, widened her eyes, and bit her lower lip. Shit. Ivan hadn't said a word about Jun. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

"Jun…?"

"I mean, Prince Jun, and anyway, I don't care. Nope. Not a bit." Ivan smirked and chuckled.

"I hadn't really asked who you were inquiring about, but…" Lacey bit her lip harder and clenched her eyes shut as her pale face turned scarlet. "Miss Lacey, after you've had breakfast, would you care to accompany me out?" Lacey raised an eyebrow in confusion at the offer.

"Eh?"

* * *

After she ate breakfast, the two went to one of the royal cars and rode out to an unknown location. At least, it was unknown to Lacey. Ivan seemed to know exactly where they were going. After a while, the car pulled to a stop and Ivan got out. Lacey followed him and she saw she was in the town of Jan-Jiang. "I am still terribly sorry for what happened the last time you were here, Miss Galloway."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Besides, I can handle myself. I'm not a glass flower." Ivan nodded.

"I assure you, there will be no mistakes this time. As proof..." Ivan pointed in front of him with a faint smile. "Look over there." Lacey looked and dropped her jaw.

It was Jun.

He seemed to be talking to the shopkeeper that made her the corset she was currently wearing. He seemed to be a deep conversation with the shopkeeper, occasionally nodding, smiling or even chuckling. Lacey took her camera out of her bag and quickly aimed it at Jun and the shopkeeper. She took a few quick shots. Ivan let out a faint smile and shook his head. Soon, the people of Jan-Jiang gathered around Jun. Lacey took a few more pictures. Jun was smiling and seemed happier than Lacey had ever seen him. He wasn't even smiling this much when they were playing Cards Against Humanity. Lacey had to take more pictures. She remembered when she said that people were only ever interested in him for his power. She could see right now that with these people, that wasn't the case. Not all of them had to be kissing up to him. She could tell based on his smile that the town was in good hands. Lacey took a few more snapshots of Jun before putting her camera.

"We should probably go," Lacey finally said. "He'd blow a casket if he found out I was here again." Ivan and Lacey got back into the car and rode back to the palace. On the way back, Lacey looked though her pictures of Jun. She got rid of a few that had bad light or were overly blurry, save for one blurry image. The only one in that picture not blurred was Jun, and it had a nice effect to it. Lacey smiled and sighed. Perhaps there was more to him than she knew.

* * *

"Hey!" It was later that night; the halls were dark and Lacey was going to go to bed. However, a voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned on her heels and faced the source of the voice- Jun. "You look like you've been out somewhere today. Where did you go?"

"I-"

"Don't tell me you met up with one of the other princes."

"I didn't," she slowly said, confused about his reaction. He quickly took her hand and led her straight to his room. He pushed her over to a sofa in the oriental bedroom. She flopped onto the sofa and sat in an awkward, half-sitting, half-laying position. It didn't help that Jun's face was now right next to hers.

"Don't think that you can just do whatever you like without asking my permission," he murmured in a low voice. His sapphire eyes were boring holes into Lacey's green ones. She looked away. It was too awkward for her. His face that close, his eyes shining like they did, her newly developing crush on him- wait. No. She didn't have a crush on him. Why would she even consider having a crush on him? Well… maybe she was starting to have a crush on him. _SHIT! _she immediately thought. All this while, she avoided his gaze. "What's the matter?"

"Huh?"

"You're acting strange. I'm not triggering a panic attack, am I?"

"No. And I'm not acting weird. Not in the slightest. I'm pretty normal right now."

"I knew it," he said. "You were out with someone after all."

"I already said I wasn't."

"Then what it is?" he asked. Lacey opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She needed to play it off. She needed to sound cool. She needed to sound like she wasn't finding out that she was attractive to this sexy son of a bitch. _Think carefully about your next words… don't say anything stupid... just say you're tired...  
_

"I was thinking about how cute you are," she blurted out.

Okay, that didn't go as well as she'd hoped. Jun froze and stared at her wide-eyed.

"How _cute _I am?" he asked. He started to turn a bright scarlet. "What… what do you… what do you mean by that?"

"I, uh-"

"That's… that's not something you should say to man." Lacey bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. He was actually acting kind of shy about that… which she had to admit was kind of adorable. "What? Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you."

"Liar. You know what I mean. You've been staring at me this entire time."

"Well, you're kind of right in front of me. How can I not look at you?" Jun shook his head looked away. Lacey tilted her head in confusion. Did she actually just talk her way out of that?

"Well, whatever," he muttered. "Never say such things to me again."

"You realize that means I have to call you cute all the time now, right?" she giggled. Jun rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took Lacey's arm and led her out of his room. He shut the door the moment she was out of the room. She turned around and sighed, staring at the closed door.

"What is it, little girl?" an annoying voice inquired from behind. She turned around and saw Balam standing there.

"Nothing."

"Going to Jun's room. Want to go 'make up to him' as it were? Understandable since he and I are planning our nation's future. Having to see some prospector like all the time must be tiring," Balam said. He laughed in her face.

"That's not why-"

"If you're going to butter him up, I'd say now's your time. Wouldn't want you to regret not doing it later or anything." He laughed and went on his way. Lacey's lip curled in disdain and she shook her head. That asshole liked hearing his own voice too much. She had no idea what he was getting at though. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she checked who was texting her. It was Prince Jun again.

_Jun: I heard you right, didn't I? About the 'cute' thing?_

_Me: Yeah. You did._

_Jun: That's the first time any girl has said that to me._

Lacey raised an eyebrow in surprise.

_Me: Legit?_

_Jun: Yeah. Yet for some reason I didn't mind. Not sure why, though. Just don't go out with anyone tomorrow without telling me first. _

_Me: Of course, master commander._

_Jun: You were teasing me, weren't you?_

_Me: Abso-fucking-lutly. _

_Jun: Good night, Galloway._

_Me: Ditto._

Lacey shook her head and went into her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and let herself fall to sleep.


	10. Awkward

**So I fucked up. I forgot to add in an entire chapter. I had it written and everything. I just skipped it for some reason. So here's the actual chapter ten. Sorry guys.  
**

**____*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date games. I do own my OCs, and I will hit you with a Panasonic if you attempt to use Lacey without my permission. **

* * *

Lacey woke up to a knocking on her door. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She opened her door, fully expecting Jun. Instead, it was Ivan who had woke her up. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she responded, rubbing her still tired eyes.

"Prince Jun and everyone are out for the day. Miss Lacey, what are your plans for today."

"Um… well…" Part of her wanted to go back to sleep, but another part of her wanted to go back to downtown. But Lacey didn't want to have Ivan take her down there every single day. It would get annoying for him after a while.

"Very well," Ivan suddenly said. "I wouldn't recommend it, but I'll take you there if you wish."

"I haven't said anything."

"But it's written all over your face," he pointed out. Lacey sighed, knowing she had been discovered.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Ivan nodded.

"If we return to the same place as yesterday, it should be alright. However, I must ask that you take care not to lose your way." Lacey nodded.

"Yeah… I'm still sorry about that."

"Please call me when you're ready to depart," Ivan told her. He turned and left the room. Lacey sighed and shook her head. She felt like a total stalker… but she strangle didn't mind it. Very creepy.

* * *

"I don't see him anywhere," Ivan muttered. "Though I was sure this is where he went."

"I don't see him either. He'll turn up eventually." They had been downtown for nearly an hour now and hadn't found a single sign of Jun.

"Shall we try looking again over by the gift shop?" Lacey shrugged and nodded.

"Worth a shot." The pair went over by the shop that Lacey got her corset from. She half-wished she could have worn it again today. Instead she opted for a black, strapless one with a military-style jacket over it. She walked down the dirt road and to the man's shop.

"Shall we ask him if he's seen the Prince today?" Ivan asked. Lacey nodded and walked up to the man, who was putting some t-shirts onto a shelf.

"Hey," the shopkeeper said as he noticed Lacey walking up. "Aren't you the girl from a few weeks ago?"

"Uh, yeah. I am." The shopkeeper smiled and walked up to Lacey.

"I knew it! I'd know that hair anywhere. Not many young folks with white hair around here," he said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the corset. I wore it yesterday and it fits perfectly. And it looks awesome." The shopkeeper smiled and nodded.

"It was no problem. It was a favor for Prince Jun- I couldn't take credit for it. I'm Ned Williams, by the way. Prince Jun never told me your name."

"Oh, um. It's Lacey. Lacey Galloway," she said. She held out her hand and Ned shook it, smiling the entire time.

"Did Prince Jun pay you a visit today by any chance?" Ivan quickly asked. Ned shook his head and sighed.

"Nope. I'm afraid I haven't seen him." Ivan nodded and turned around, wandering about the shop. Lacey took out her camera and looked at Ned.

"Can I ask you about Jun and film it? I'm doing a documentary over my crazy situation." Ned smiled and nodded. "So have you known Prince Jun for a long time, sir?"

"Don't bother with the 'sir' Lacey. Just call me Ned," he told her. Lacey nodded and he continued. "As a matter of fact, I have known him. His mother was born here, after all. His mother, Sara, was loved by everyone here. I often looked after her when she was a kid, like one of my own. So of course, I adore Prince Jun like I would my own grandson."

"Really?" she asked.

"Not just me," Ned continued. "This whole town loves him like their own boy. You know, the Prince has been a crybaby since he was a little boy."

"Jun? A crybaby?" Ned nodded with a smile on his face. He pointed outside of his shop to a river nearby.

"That river's polluted now, but it was nice when he was a boy. He loved it. Would get soaking wet and then cry when Sara scolded him about it. Cried that time he got stuck up in a tree, too." Lacey started to laugh a bit.

"Oh my gosh, that's a adorable! Ivan, why didn't you tell me about this stuff?" She zoomed in on Ivan as he approached them.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't in service of the family at the time. It's the first time I've heard any story like that," he said. "However, it's hard for me to imagine Prince Jun has such a side to him."

"Ah, but even that tree by the river will be gone soon, I bet," Ned mused.

"You're talking about the redevelopment?" Ned nodded.

"Nothing we can do. Crime's been bad for years and the place is going to ruin. But Prince Jun did promise us this: That the old and poor would have a nice and clean place to live. This country's rich. Got tall buildings all over the place. But even so, the poor are persecuted, driven out of their own homes. But this place will be their one refuge. That was his promise."

"Wow… " she breathed out. Perhaps he would make a good… no. Good was too light of a word and didn't fit. Perhaps he'd make an amazing, super, badass, great, awesome king.

"You two! What are you doing here!?" Lacey switched off the camera and quickly stuck it in her bag as she spun around.

"Uh… nothing. Nothing at all."

"Oh, Prince Jun," Ned called out. "We were just talking about you."

"Hey, Pops!" Jun greeted. Suddenly he froze and looked at Lacey and Ned. "Wait- What do you mean talking about me?"

"Sorry, boy. That's a secret between me and your girlfriend here. Top secret!" Lacey froze and bit her lip. Did he just call her Jun's girlfriend.

"We're not- I mean, I'm not-"

"She's not my-" Ned laughed at the two embarrassed young adults. Lacey blushed and avoided looking at Jun, just as Jun avoided looking at Lacey. She briefly looked up at Jun and met his sapphire eyes.

"What?" Jun snapped at Lacey. "What is it? You have something you want to say to me?" She couldn't believe his was the same, arrogant Jun that was trying to get in her pants to get the succession bracelet two weeks prior. "Ivan, get the car." Ivan nodded and left the shop. Lacey had the feeling she was in trouble, but at the same time she couldn't get the image of a little Jun crying in a tree out of her head. "What are you doing? We're going back."

"Right. Got it." Lacey stammered as she rushed after the incredibly fast-paced Prince. Ned waved as Lacey ran off.

"Come back again!" he shouted. Lacey hopped into the car and sat next to Jun. As the car drove off, Lacey noted Jun's silence. Lacey honestly had no idea if he was mad, embarrassed, or what. He was completely unreadable at the moment.

"Huh?" Lacey muttered as she saw someone outside of her window. That face looked very familiar… in fact, she knew she saw that face last night.

It was Balam.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked. Lacey furrowed her brow in confusion and turned to Jun.

"I think I just saw the Minister outside my window."

"You saw Balam?" Jun asked, clearly disturbed with this information.

"As he's in charge of the Redevelopment Program, I don't think it's unusual," Ivan chimed in.

"Right," she muttered as she sunk back into her seat.

"Did you realize something?" Jun asked, looking at her rather… strangely. That was the only word that seemed to fit his expression.

"No, nothing." Jun nodded and turned to look out the window.

The remainder of the drive was completely silent.

* * *

Later that night, Lacey found herself in front of the door to Jun's bedroom. She took in a breath as she knocked on the door. Why was she doing this again? Maybe she should forget about talking to him. Maybe he wasn't even there.

"Who is it?" a voice called out. Shit… he was in his room. Oh well.

"It's… it's me."

"Me can mean a great many people." Lacey sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's Lacey. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Lacey opened the door and entered the room. She carefully shut the door behind her. Jun sat on a sofa with a book in his hand. He marked the page and set it down next to him. "What is it? What did you want to see me about?"

"I, uh, well… I'm sorry for going out yesterday and today without telling you," she quickly stammered. "I mean, even though you told me yesterday, I did it again today, so I thought you might be a bit mad. Just note that this is really weird for me to be apologizing because I normally don't give two shits about what people tell me to do, and I'm totally… rambling… sorry…"

"So you're saying you went out yesterday too?"

"Yeah… to pretty much the same place." Jun tilted his head in confusion and motioned for Lacey to sit next to him. She walked up to him and sat down on the sofa.

"If you were there, why didn't you say hello?" Lacey opened her mouth and looked down, blushing.

"Uh…" Suddenly, Jun hugged her, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Lacey… why did you go there?" he asked.

"I… uh… well, you see…" she murmured. She felt her chest tighten as Jun's face appeared to moving closer to hers. She couldn't tell who was moving. Maybe both of them. Suddenly, their lips were hovering over each others. She could hardly breathe and her face felt really hot. Without thinking, Lacey closed her eyes. Suddenly the air around her face felt colder and Lacey opened her eyes. She met Jun's sapphire eyes and saw then somewhat glaring at her. She jumped away from Jun and looked away.

"There's no reason to be visiting a man's room at this late an hour. It's inevitable that one would mistake your intentions," he said. Lacey nodded and bit her lip. What the hell had just happened? "If you understand, please show yourself out."

"Yeah. Probably for the best. Good night, Prince Jun," she said as she got up. She quickly left the room. She unintentionally slammed the door behind her and hurried off to her room. She entered the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed as she fell to the floor, her back to the door. What just happened? She almost kissed Jun! Maybe her crush on him was a legit thing. She knew that she'd never be able to sleep tonight. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked at the text. It was from Jun.

_Jun: Sorry about earlier, but it was all your fault. I don't even know why. Anyway, I'd like to take you back to the town sometime. Just the two of us. We could just walk around. _

_Me: I don't see how that's completely my fault, but whatever. I'd like that, I guess. _

_Jun: Good. Good night… sweet dreams._

Lacey tilted her head in confusion. Sweet dreams? That was uncharacteristic. She brushed it off and crawled into bed, hoping she got the sweet dreams Jun wished her.


	11. Double-Crossed and a Blonde on Skype

**In case you were not aware, I messed up and accidentally forgot to post an entire chapter. I recommend going back and reading it if you already haven't. I'm also taking requests on story orders. I'm doing a story for each prince (based on each cannon story line initially) and so far it's Jun (obviously), Ivan, Chezem, and Lambert. Any request for the order of the last three? Let me know!  
**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date games. I do own my OCs, and I will hit you with a Panasonic if you attempt to use Lacey without my permission. **_

* * *

"What's going on here!?"

"Calm down, Prince Jun-"

"Back off, Ivan! You think I could calm down after… after THAT!?" Lacey woke up to the yelling and quickly put on a pair of boots and a bra. She ran out of the room and into the hallways to see what the heck was happening and (more importantly) see if Jun was alright. "Could you explain to me what's going on here!?" Jun shouted at Balam. The other Princes and Ivan stared at the pair. Jun looked furious while Balam had a smug, I-just-won smirk on his face.

"How unexpected," Balam sneered. "Is it not exactly as was outlined in the document?"

"You…" Jun growled. "You have no shame." Jun took a step toward the minister, but Balam stepped out of the way.

"What's going on here?" Lacey asked.

"The Redevelopment Plan," Alvah said. Lambert sighed and shook his head, eyes full of fury.

"It seems there was some sort of misunderstanding between Jun and Balam."

"In all my life, I've never seen my brother so angry," Nagit murmured, looking somewhat scared.

"Just like the paper said," Balam continued. "The entire town of Jan-Jiang will be destroyed for the resort."

"Preposterous!" Jun roared. "There was nothing like that in there from the very beginning. That area was to become apartment housing for low income families!"

"What? But that wasn't in the documentation anywhere," Balam said, feigning ignorance. "I assure you. I mean, isn't that an area for low-income housing in the first place? That entire filthy slum should be torn down and rebuilt for our nation's pride."

"Silence!" Jun shouted.

"In any case," Balam continued. "The King himself has already given his sign of consent. And with his signature as proof, this plan is legitimate. And certainly a prince wouldn't betray the word of his Majesty? To do so would affect the name and prestige of Castorcene." Jun raised a clenched fist and a let out a loud scream. Lacey ran towards him and grabbed his arms, trying to hold one down and the other back from hitting Balam.

"Don't!" Lacey shouted.

"You can't stop me, Lacey," Jun growled.

"You punch him, you give him what he wants. You'll play right into his hand," she hissed.

"She's right," Ivan agreed. "I beg you, please have patience." Jun took a breath and put down his fist.

"Phew!" Balam sneered. "Dodged the bullet. Though you may be a prince, such behavior is… well, imprisonment for such an offence wouldn't be unheard of. Well then, I'll be off, lest that common blood contaminate me." Jun lunged toward Balam once again as he clenched his fist. Balam walked off without glancing back. Jun growled and took Lacey's arm. He dragged her to his room and slammed the door behind him. He paced around the bedroom for a few moments before turning to Lacey.

"Why!?" he shouted. "Why did you stop me? That scum… If I can't give him a good punch or two I'll never rest! Common blood… how dare he insult you and my mother in front of me!" Lacey was silent. She needed for him to calm down before she spoke. She knew from experience that it was healthier for him to rant for a while before someone tried to talk to him. After a few minutes, Jun calmed down and looked at Lacey in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Jun sighed and sat down.

"I was reckless and caused you worry." Lacey walked up to the sofa and sat down next to him. "What a rat. He's been throwing dirt at my feet the whole time. He always seemed to compliantly follow my orders. This plot took me unaware." Jun snorted. "He even managed to scoff at me, too." He let out a pained, angry smile. Lacey hated that smile. She hated it. She wanted to see the bright, happier smile she got pictures of a few days ago; not this forced, painful smile. Suddenly Jun slammed a fist onto the coffee table in front of him. "This never should have happened. I couldn't put a stop to that weaseling fucking minister's trickery. What sort of Prince am I!? I'm no heir to the throne! No one needs a coward! I couldn't do anything to protect that which was most dear to me…" Lacey shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I've caused trouble for you," he muttered. "I'm sorry for making a scene. I'm sorry, but could you just leave me alone for a while?" Lacey nodded, completely understanding why he'd want to be alone.

"If you need to talk, I'm only a text or call away." Jun merely nodded. Lacey got up and left the room, gently shutting the door behind her. She walked back towards her room, her face grim and expressionless. Ivan walked up to her, his face equally as grim and worried as hers.

"Miss Lacey, it's about Prince Jun," he said. "I've been in service at the palace for many years, but that's the first time I've ever seen Prince Jun like that. The Prince has always been calm and collected, level-headed. I never imagined the Prince was capable of anything like that!" Lacey looked down and saw that Ivan's hands were trembling. He let out a dry chuckle at his hands. "It would seem that even I am losing my cool today. Please excuse me." Ivan quickly left and Lacey walked back towards her room. She needed to think of a way to help Jun… and make a vlog about what all had happened. She sat down at the desk and turned on her Panasonic.

"Okay, so… I woke up to some intense stuff this morning. Everyone in the palace is on edge right now. Even Ivan was shaking. Hell, I'm shaky right now. So Prince Jun was working on the Redevelopment Project here in Castorcene. It was suppose to redevelop this one low income area to make it better apartment housing for low-income families. However, Minister Balam, the jerk I've ranted about before, changed it without telling Jun. It's now set to be destroyed and turned into a resort. I mean," Lacey sighed and ran a hand through her head. "What kind of self-centered ass does that? Where will the poor go? These days, we have corrupt rich guys like Balam running our countries. All they care about is displaying their wealth like fucking peacocks. I'm sorry for swearing on camera, but I just hate this entire situation. Prince Jun even lost his cool! He almost punched Balam! I kind of wish I had let him, but at the same time, that was what Balam wanted him to do. I've never seen Jun that upset; his brothers and Ivan haven't even seen him that mad, ever."

Lacey let out a shaky breath. "I guess all we can do right now is wait and try to figure out how the hell to solve this. The poor need this housing or else they have nowhere else to go. And Balam needs to get his ass kicked out of politics, because clearly this guy only cares about money and himself. I hate people like that. No one should ever be screwed over like Jun was." Lacey sighed and shook her head. "I need to calm down. Everyone needs to calm down. Lacey, out."

Lacey switched off the camera and sat back in her chair. She shook her head and opened her laptop. She needed to get her mind off of what had just happened. Perhaps a short walk would help her think. She wandered around the palace, not focusing on where she was going. She only wanted to wander and let her mind wander with her. After a while, she came across an open door. She walked up to it and saw Lambert sitting at a desk, looking at a computer screen. On the screen, there was a woman, probably a little older than Lacey, with frizzy, curly blonde hair, tanned skin, and golden-brown eyes. "Hilda è successo qualcosa con il progetto di riqualificazione che Jun sta lavorando. A quanto pare la città di Jan-Jiang devono essere distrutti per un resort. Signore Balam afferma che è stato sui piani per l'intera durata del progetto, ma basata sulla reazione di mio fratello, che probabilmente non era il caso," Lambert said in Italian to the woman. _Hilda...that's his girlfriend's name! _Hilda narrowed her eyes and faintly dropped her jaw.

"Cosa?" she gasped, almost unable to believe what she was hearing. "Jun mi ha detto che doveva essere ricostruito in alloggi a basso reddito. Un ricorso? Come sarebbe che aiutare la gente? Se questo non è fatto poi-"

"Lo so, lo so," Lambert interrupted. Lacey couldn't believe how defeated Lambert was sounding. She had no idea what they were talking about. All she caught was Jun, Balam, and Hilda. "Non ho mai visto mio fratello come questo. Io non sapevo nemmeno che potesse ottenere che arrabbiato." Hilda looked down slightly and shook her head.

"Io vado a Castorcene," she said. "Devo venire per aiutare a risolvere questa-"

"No, Hilda," Lambert interjected. "Hai bisogno di rimanere negli Stati Uniti. Devi scuola di cui preoccuparsi. È necessario completare il vostro ultimo semestre." Hilda's jaw tensed and she glared sharply at Lambert.

"Lambert, non posso semplicemente sedersi intorno e non fare nulla, mentre quel serpente di un ministro rende senzatetto ripresa popolazione Castorcene attraverso il tetto!" she shouted. Lambert sighed and leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. He shook his head and stared at Hilda.

"Dannazione, la donna. Sei così testardo," Lambert muttered. Lacey saw Hilda let out a faint smile and laugh a little. Lambert regained his posture and looked at Hilda. "Per favore. Basta... basta rimanere negli Stati Uniti. Questa non è la nostra lotta. Questo è tra Jun, Sua Maestà, e Balam." Hilda nodded and Lambert let out another sigh. "Accidenti ... abbiamo già la questione della successione in corso e ora questo? Qual è il prossimo? Qualcosa con le riforme accordo commerciale su cui stiamo lavorando?"

"Lambert, tutto andrà bene. Dio ha un progetto," Hilda said. Her eyes flickered up and she shook her head. "Sembra che abbiamo un intercettatore. Guardate dietro di voi." Lambert suddenly stiffened as he turned around. His eyes met Lacey's and almost immediately she froze in a mix of fear and embarrassment. A faint blush rose to her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was talking a walk," Lacey answered. "Your door was open and I heard Italian. Don't worry, I didn't understand a word of what you two were saying."

"Should I switch to English or just keep speaking in Italian?" Hilda asked. Lacey tilted her head in confusion. Hilda spoke English with a completely American accent.

"Up to you," Lambert responded. "I have no preference."

"English it is," Hilda said. "Can I assume this is the girl bearing the bracelet?"

"Unfortunately," Lambert muttered.

"Invite her in, damn it," Hilda said to Lambert. "I want to meet the chick who's deciding the future of Castorcene." He opened his mouth to object, but one look from Hilda quickly made him close it. Lacey widened her eyes in shock. This Hilda really was one hell of a girl if she could get Lambert to do what she wanted. Lambert swore under his breath and motioned for Lacey to enter his room. Lacey walked in and awkwardly sat on a chair next to Lambert's desk. "I'm Hilda. You would be...?"

"Lacey. Lacey Galloway," she answered. "No offence, but you sound really American for an Italian chick." Hilda tilted her head in confusion.

"I was born in Italy, yes," she said. "But it appears that certain Princes forgot to mentioned I moved to the US when I was ten." Lambert merely shrugged and feigned innocence. "No. Don't even try that 'I'm innocent' look, Lambert. Don't even. I see right through it."

"Damn it," he muttered. Hilda smirked and laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "But you're not off the hook." Lambert sighed and shook his head.

"Why am I dating you again?" he asked.

"I believe you just said why, dear," Hilda responded. Lambert let a faint smile. "So. Lacey, what do you do?"

"Um… I'm a film student," Lacey answered. "So probably not the best choice to pick a King, but His Majesty wants me to anyway, so…"

"I know how he can be," Hilda agreed. "Tell me, did he invite you into his harem?" Lacey widened her eyes in shock and nodded. Hilda laughed and shook her head. "He'll never change. He invited me to his harem too. I respectfully declined, obviously."

"How did you and Lambert meet?" Lacey asked. Lambert's eyes narrowed at her. "Sorry. I'm not trying to be nosy, I'm just curious-"

"It's alright," Hilda said. "I'm a double major in political science and peace studies. I was doing a semester of study abroad and ended up interning at the Palace. I somehow ended up working for Lambert, things progressed, and by the end of the semester we were dating. I remember before we dated you called me 'commoner' all the time."

"Because I thought you were one," Lambert said defensively. "I didn't know you were descended from Italian royalty until you mentioned it in front of Falitna." Hilda tensed up and she let out a faint growl.

"I'm not even going to get started on her," she hissed.

"She's not as bad as you make her out to be," Lambert said. Hilda's golden-brown eyes sharpened into a glare.

"She tried to trip me down a flight of stairs because she was jealous of me being around you. I was your intern. It was my _job_ to be around you," Hilda snapped. Lambert blinked and looked away.

"I said she wasn't _as_ bad," he muttered. "I never said she wasn't bad."

"Who's Falitna?" Lacey asked.

"You know the dick who screwed Jun over?" Hilda questioned. Lambert dropped his jaw in shock. Lacey guessed that it was pretty uncommon for her to swear based on Lambert's reaction. She nodded and Hilda continued, "His daughter. Lady Falitna, daughter of Balam of House… what was it again?"

"Al-Harthi," Lambert answered. "Hilda, you-"

"Yes, I swore," Hilda snorted. "You know that tends to happen when I'm pissed. Anyway, I should go. It's like, almost midnight over here and I have a paper due tomorrow."

"Get some rest," Lambert told her. Hilda nodded.

"I will. It was nice to meet you, Lacey," Hilda said. "I love you, Lambert."

"I love you too," he replied. Hilda gave a small wave and then her screen went dark. Lambert shut his computer and turned to face Lacey. "Happy? You've met her now."

"She seems like an awesome person," Lacey said. "You two are lucky to have each other." Lambert nodded, his face expressionless. Suddenly he looked up at her and glared.

"Any reason you remain in my room?" Lacey quickly stood up, waved good-bye, and left the room. Well he probably hated her even more now. But at least she met this mythical Hilda. Maybe sometime she could talk to her not over Lambert's shoulder. She kept walking though the palace, her mind slightly eased by meeting Hilda but still heavy in the shadow of the day's earlier events.

* * *

**And here are some probably much desired translations for the Italian. **

**Lambert: **_**Hilda, something happened with the Redevelopment Project that Jun is working on. Apparently the town of Jan-Jiang is to be destroyed for a resort. Lord Balam claims it's been on the plans for the entire duration of the project, but based on my brother's reaction, that probably wasn't the case.**_

**Hilda: _What? Jun told me that it was to be redeveloped into low income housing. A resort? How would that help the people? If this isn't made then-_**

**Lambert: _I know, I know. I've never seen my brother like this. I didn't even know that he could get that angry._**

**Hilda:** **_I'm going to Castorcene. I have to come over to help settle this-_**

**Lambert:_ No, Hilda. You need to stay in the United States. You have school to worry about. You need to finish your last semester._**

**Hilda: _Lambert, I can't just sit around and do nothing while that snake of a Cabinet Minister makes Castorcene's homeless population shoot through the roof!_**

**Lambert: _Damn it, woman. You're so stubborn. Please. Just... just stay in the United States. This isn't our fight. This is between Jun, His Majesty, and Balam. Damn... we already have the succession issue going on and now this? What next? Something with the trade agreement reformations we're working on?_**

**Hilda: _Lambert, everything will turn out fine. God has a plan. It looks like we have an eavesdropper. Look behind you._**


	12. The Morning After

**Alrighty. I have the next chapter. Remember to do the three F's: fav, follow, and review.  
**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date games. I do own my OCs, and I will hit you with a Panasonic if you attempt to use Lacey without my permission. **_

* * *

Lacey didn't get any sleep that night.

Not that she actually expected to.

But throughout that night she had time to think about what could be done to help Jun. She finally came up with something, but it was probably a stupid idea. It was really the only thing she could do. Hell, it was probably kind of reckless to make that kind of decision over something like this, _especially _after yesterday, but what choice did she have? She got up and got dressed. She put on a strapless red corset with black lace over it, a ruffle-y black skirt, a black faux leather jacket, ripped up black tights, and black converse.

She grabbed her Nikon and left her room. She walked down the labyrinth of hallways that was slowly getting more and more familiar to her and searched for Prince Jun's room. She saw a now calmer Ivan at the end of the hall. "Good morning, Miss Lacey," he said.

"Morning," she murmured sleepily.

"It would seem that you weren't able to rest well last night." Lacey let out a faint smile and shrugged. "Any particular reason?

"I have a favor to ask you. Could I get an audience with His Majesty?" Ivan widened his eyes.

"Don't tell me you plan to appeal to him directly about the affair?" Lacey nodded and bit her lip. Ivan sighed and looked down at her. "I think it's best for you to not intervene."

"Why? If we don't confirm with the King whether or not the document was a fake-"

"You have no evidence," he interrupted. "Even if it were fake, it's in the Minister's hands. We have nothing. And if it is fake, it has the King's seal. His Majesty could do nothing."

"But that's the part I have doubts about. Shouldn't the King know whether or not he signed it?" Ivan nodded.

"You are correct. However, if it is fake, it's perfect. I couldn't tell the difference. Dare I say, it could have been a perfect replica. However, if the King can recall exactly what the document said… he might be able to determine if any provisions were rewritten."

"Which would mean…?"

"It seems within his means. He's actually quite proficient in such trickery. There's probably a lot of money going into this plan, and I'd be most of it is going right into the Minister's pocket!" Lacey smirked. They found the light at the end of the tunnel. But there had to be something else she could do… "It's fruitless to appeal to His Majesty the King. But there may just be a way still. Moreover, Miss Lacey, it's something that only you can do." She furrowed her brow in confusion until she realized exactly what he meant.

"You want me to give him the bracelet?"

"If a new king were to take the throne, all planning could be undone." Lacey smiled and nodded.

"From what I've seen, Jun would make an excellent king. God, I feel like a hypocrite. I'm going to give to him after I told him that I'd never give it to him so many times… But I feel like this would be the right choice. If the nation goes to shit after this, I'll take full blame." Ivan laughed and shook his head. She walked past him and towards Jun's room. She stood at the Prince's door and took a breath. This was it. She knocked on the door a few times.

"Who's there?" a weak sounding voice called out.

"The magical unicorn from apartment 89Q," she said with a lightness in her voice. She heard a faint laugh from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Lacey," he murmured. She entered the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Jun was sitting on his couch and looked just as exhausted as Lacey, if not more. He must not have slept last night either. "Damn. You look terrible."

"Thanks. You look like shit yourself," she said with a dry laugh. Jun smiled faintly. Lacey sat down next to him.

"I understand, though. Trying to sleep after everything yesterday would be next to impossible. I believe I owe you an apology, too… I'm truly very sorry. Ever since you came to the palace, I've been hounding you for the bracelet."

"I admit I was greatly annoyed initially."

"At the time I really wanted to become King," he admitted. "I cherish this nation. His Majesty, my brothers, Ivan... I love them all, but my heart has always lived in Jan-Jiang. I began to notice that Balam was up to something, and I wanted that bracelet in order to put a stop to his plans. But in everything I did trying to get it, you came to hate me." Her? Hate _him_? If only he knew... Lacey opened her mouth to speak but Jun cut her off. "Just let me finish. Balam no longer seemed to be scheming, so I thought he'd given it up. Looking back now, it was all just a ruse to set me up. I should have been more suspicious the time you saw Balam in town. He wouldn't have set foot there had it not been for some business deal. But realizing that only now illustrates nothing but my own inadequacy." He let out a dry snort. Lacey shook her head and sharply glared a Jun.

"Just shut the fuck up already." Jun gave Lacey a stunned look. "I don't hate you. What I hate is seeing you like this. Just tease me for my height, act like an arrogant dick, tell me I'm materialistic. Hell, give me a panic attack!" For no logical reason, she walked over and hugged Jun. He tensed up at first but returned it. "Just go back to the way you usually are. I hate seeing you look like and feel like shit." He rested his chin on her head. "I know I can help you out. I'm going to entrust you with the bracelet."

"What?" he breathed out.

"It's the only way to save that town."

"You're going to make me King?" Lacey nodded, knowing that he'd be able to feel it even if he didn't see it. "Don't waste your sympathy on me."

"Trust me, it's not out of sympathy," she snapped. "If there's one thing I know, it's that you really care about the town folk. You love every single one of them. You really care about everyone around you. You'd be a king that everyone could relate too and would love. Truthfully, I've thought about giving you the bracelet on more than one occasion."

"And you're positive that you're not just feeling sorry for me?" Lacey nodded again.

"Positive. I truly believe that you'll be the most amazing, badass King Castorcene has ever seen."

"Lacey… do you think I could ever be as good of a king as his Majesty?"

"Like I said; you'll be the most amazing, badass King Castorcene has ever seen," she repeated with a laugh. Jun laughed with her.

"Flying off the handle as usual." Lacey smiled. That sounded more like the old Jun. "Hey, Lacey?"

"Yeah?"

"...anks…" Lacey smirked.

"I've sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear." She heard him groan.

"You are such a cocky bitch."

"I didn't hear what you said before that. Was it a thanks I detected?"

"Yes. It was. Thanks." Lacey and Jun smiled and he started to cradle her head. Suddenly, she felt something touching her cheek. Lacey's chest tightened and she stopped breathing for a moment. Was he kissing her cheek? He pulled away and Lacey stared at him in shock. "I'll be sure to show my true gratitude after I become King, okay?" He let out a big, confident smile and Lacey couldn't resist smiling back. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. Jun smiled briefly and laughed. "For the record, if this didn't work, I was going to bring a giant ass bottle of vodka so we could get drunk off our asses."

"What?" Lacey smiled and nodded.

"That's how I drown my sorrows- with a big ass bottle of vodka." Jun shook his head laughed. "That, and Twilight Zone plus Repo."

"Repo?" Lacey gasped.

"You've never heard of Repo! The Genetic Opera? Oh my gosh. No. You can't have known me for a month and a half and not seen Repo. I know what I'm doing. You're lucky I have a copy in my room. We're watching it. Like, now." Jun raised a brow. "You want the vodka with it or not?"

"I'll stay sober for now. I'd rather have caffeine," he said. "But Lacey, I have things to attend to-"

"Cancel them. You're watching Repo. You will enjoy the genetic opera of awesomeness. So I will grab Mt. Dews and Repo." She didn't give Jun a chance to speak. She merely ran out the door. Jun shook his head while smiling as Lacey shut the door behind her. Normally she'd just leave the poor guy alone, but since Repo was involved… she couldn't have him go on any longer without having seen it.

* * *

The movie had ended two hours later. Jun's coffee table had about twelve empty cans of Mt. Dew on it and Jun was somewhat laughing. Lacey was smiling. His arm was resting on the back of the couch, around Lacey. "That was… I mean… wow."

"It's Repo!" she said. Jun shook his head.

"I can't believe you lip-synced all of the songs in there," he laughed. "And I can't believe how much dying there was in this."

"Well, the Repo Man was collecting organs. You could expect some dying. Like, when he repossessed the spine." Jun shrugged and shook his head.

"The Grave Robber's voice, though," he muttered.

"I KNOW!" Lacey squealed. "It's just… oh my gosh it is one of the sexiest basses I've ever heard. I mean, oh my gosh. He could melt concrete with that." Jun tensed his jaw at the comment and merely nodded. Lacey tilted her head in confusion. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," he said. "I really needed that Lacey. You should show the other Princes eventually. Hell, I bet that even His Majesty would like it. Ivan…"

"Probably not, Ivan. He still hates it when I swear around him. I've gotten better since I came here, though. I swore like a fucking sailor back in America," she laughed. Jun arched an eyebrow. "Well… I just swore while talking about how bad I swear. I think I just proved my point." Jun nodded and held up two fingers and if saying, 'just a little.' Lacey rolled her eyes and hit him in the face with a small pillow on the couch. "So did you like it? There are so many good movies that I doubt you've seen. Like, have you seen Dogma?"

"Nope."

"Sean of the Dead?"

"Never heard of it." Lacey dropped her jaw.

"Please tell me you've at least seen Rock Horror." Jun bit his lip and shook his head. "You haven't seen Rocky Horror!?"

"My brothers and I planned on it, but we never actually got around to it."

"Sweeney Todd?" she asked. "Come on. You have to have seen at least one movie I suggest."

"Never seen Sweeney Todd." Lacey groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay then. Children of the Corn?"

"Nope." Lacey pursed her lips.

"Any of the Saw movies?"

"I saw half of Saw once."

"But not the whole thing?" she asked. Jun shook his head.

"Nope."

"Then it doesn't count." She bit her lip as she thought about what he might have seen. "Chucky?" He shook his head again and leaned back into the sofa. "Pet Sematary?"

"Wow I'm deprived of the horror genre." Lacey groaned.

"What about The Grudge?" Jun smiled.

"That I did see, and it was creepy as hell." Lacey threw a double fist to the air and smiled.

"Finally! Something he's seen!" Jun jokingly glared at Lacey and shook his head.

"It's not my fault that I didn't exactly have a billion years of free time to see all of these movies. Being a Prince consumes your free time," he countered.

"No excuse for not having seen Rocky Horror, though. I can forgive all the other ones. Just not Rocky Horror. We are gathering the Princes, your dad, and Ivan, and having a Rocky Horror party before I end up leaving the country." Jun frowned at that. "What?"

"I hadn't thought about you going back to America."

"Well, my job is done here. I'm giving you the bracelet. I have to get back to school and back to America, because my visa is probably almost up, and I just don't have a good reason to stay here anymore. Legally speaking, of course," she said, her smile fading. "So sometime within the next two-ish weeks or so, we're watching Rocky Horror. Got it?" Jun nodded. "I should go. You actually have duties to attend to and I've been keeping you."

"Yeah… though we should do this again," Jun said. "I swear, after you go I'm going to drag your sorry ass back to Castorcene during whatever breaks you have." Lacey laughed and shook her head.

"Alrighty then. Looks like my family will just have to deal with the fact that the royal family of a rich island nation adores me and that they'll probably never see me again because I'm always out of the country when I have breaks." Jun laughed and shook his head. Lacey got up and nodded awkwardly. She waved goodbye to Jun and quickly left the bedroom. As she walked down the hallway she sighed, knowing she had it bad for the Prince.


End file.
